Behind The Mask
by Tsukimori Momochi
Summary: AU/Selalu setia pada pasangan rupanya membawa petaka buruk pada masing-masing pihak. Saat Sasuke tersadar, ini semua kembali pada kata 'Tidak' yang ia lontarkan sebagai jawaban sebelumnya./Warning inside/RnR please?
1. Action 1

**Tsukimori and Momochi colab**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Pairing : SaiSasuSui**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Nista, Abal, Angstnya mungkin nggak kerasa, colab fic pertama kami. Mature content, Bloody scene, gore banget, LEMON (tapi belum muncul di chap ini), don't like don't read, anak dibawah umur disarankan nggak baca, bahaya muntah di tempat. Bila tidak keberatan dengan warning kami, maka silahkan arahkan kursor anda kebawah, untuk membaca fic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Presenting :**

**Behind The Mask**

**Author's :**

**Tsukimori Raisa and Momochi Mimi'san**

**.**

**.**

Suigetsu Hozuki. Seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang dilengkapi sejuta pesona dan kesempurnaan di setiap inci tubuhnya. Mata violetnya yang terkesan riang dan menarik, mudah menghipnotis orang untuk masuk ke dalamnya bagaikan mempunyai kekuatan sihir. Otot-otot besar ditangannya yang terbentuk dengan gagah memancarkan kekuatan tersendiri. Rambut perak kebiruan yang menjuntai sebahu, dilengkapi poni panjang-pendek yang membuatnya terkesan manis. Perilaku nya yang serampangan dan semaunya, membuat orang lain menyukainya. Dan masih banyak pesona lainnya yang tak bisa diungkapkan satu persatu.

Suigetsu. Sesuatu yang indah bagi orang yang melihatnya. Benar-benar pujaan setiap mahluk di bumi ini. Ah tak pernah seorangpun—laki-laki maupun perempuan—menolaknya ketika ia mengajaknya berkencan ataupun menjadi pacarnya. Jangan pernah menatap matanya dalam-dalam kalau tidak mau terbuai pesonanya yang begitu kuat.

Suigetsu. Pemuda biseksual yang bisa dibilang kejam karena selalu meninggalkan orang—pria maupun wanita—yang sudah disetubuhinya. Membuangnya begitu saja bagaikan permen karet yang sudah tidak memiliki rasa manis. Membuat orang-orang itu memohon agar dirinya kembali dalam pelukan mereka. Tak jarang orang-orang memakinya seperti, "Hozuki brengsek! Tanggung jawab kau, un! Membuatku tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik selama seminggu, un!" Atau bahkan memohonnya agar kembali seperti, "Suigetsu, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak ingin yang lain selain kau! Kumohon Suigetsu!" Hingga yang berlebihan seperti ini, "Jangan Suigetsu! jangan pergi dari hidupku! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu! Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilanganmu!"

Suigetsu. Dirinya bagaikan nikotin yang membuat orang-orang menjadi candu akan dirinya. Tak bisa hanya menatapnya sekali, pasti kau ingin menatapnya lagi dan lagi. Dan akhirnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu dari wajahnya. Bukan lagi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, melainkan jatuh cinta di setiap pandangan.

Suigetsu. Bangga dengan kekuatan pesona yang dimilikinya. Senang membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut hanya untuk memohon kehadirannya di sisi mereka. Selalu tersenyum riang dan menyembunyikan senyum angkuhnya jauh di dalam hatinya. Memendam iblis pembunuh dalam darah Hozuki yang mengalir deras di dalam tubuhnya.

Suigetsu. tak pernah benar-benar merasa jatuh cinta sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dengannya. Baru kali ini ada pemuda yang menolaknya. Seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh sempurna sepertinya. Dengan mata onyx angkuh khas Uchiha yang dengan dingin tidak mau menatap mata violetnya. Dan pemuda itu mengatakan sebuah kata yang membuatnya hampir murka di tempat.

Suigetsu. Satu kata yang membuatnya sangat tersakiti. "Tidak". Marah dan kecewa pada seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat diinginkannya sejak ia pertama kali melihatnya. Gejolak amarah yang menggila tak bisa lagi di tahannya. Membuatnya bersumpah akan mendapatkan pemuda itu dengan cara apapun, semua akan ditempuhnya.

Suigetsu. Tak sadar bahwa dirinya mulai diperbudak oleh mata onyx milik Uchiha Sasuke. Merasa sangat menginginkan semua yang ada pada diri Uchiha Sasuke. Seakan-akan keadaan berbalik. Ia merasakan pesona kuat yang biasa dipancarkannya dari mata hitam kelam itu. Sapphire melawan Onyx. Violet dan hitam.

.

Pertemuan pertama. Dimana sore itu sangat cerah. Matahari seakan tidak ingin meninggalkan langit dan tetap disana walaupun bulan hampir datang. Keadaan senja yang sangat jarang terlihat, saat awan beserta langitnya memantulkan cahaya jingga yang pekat. Membuat rumput-rumput di taman bermain menjadi berwarna jingga. Taman bermain itu sepi, hanya ada sekitar lima anak yang bermain disitu ditemani baby sitter mereka.

Salah satunya Kimimaro. Seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun, sedang berlarian dengan senang dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Saling mengejar dan dikejar. Tidak jauh darinya, Suigetsu berdiri bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memandangi seorang pemuda yang sudah menjadi targetnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan sebelah kakinya terangkat menempel di pohon. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping ayunan kecil yang sedang tidak diminati anak kecil, mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk menatap langit senja yang terlihat sangat cerah.

Sesekali Suigetsu mengikuti pandangan pemuda itu ke langit, mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatian pemuda itu dan menyerah karena tak menemukannya. Dan pandangannya kembali lagi ke pemuda itu. Berkhayal yang tidak-tidak tentang pemuda itu, dan pada akhirnya ia menghampiri pemuda itu. Berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mengikuti cara berdiri pemuda itu, menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dengan mata sedikit tertutup, tangan menjuntai bebas ke bawah, dan wajah datar.

Bosan. Pemuda itu tak kunjung bicara maupun menolehkan kepalanya. Suigetsu menghela napasnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Suka melihat awan?" tanya Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak juga," sahut pemuda itu. Akhirnya ia menurunkan kepalanya yang berbentuk mirip pantat ayam.

Suigetsu menatapnya dan bertanya lagi, "Lalu kenapa disini?"

"Tidak tahu," pemuda itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan cool. Suigetsu tampak sedikit terkejut saat menatap bola mata hitam pekat di depannya itu. Seperti tertelan ke dalam pesona mata itu. Heran, tak pernah sekalipun sebelumnya ia merasakan ini. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan pemuda itu.  
"Suigetsu," ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang amat teramat sangat manis sampai author pengen cekek Suigetsu sekarang juga, terus nutup mukanya pake ember, terus di masukin ke kamar mandi. Oke, maaf karena author mulai ngelantur. Serius ah.

Pemuda itu menatap tangan Suigetsu sebentar lalu berkata, "Sasuke." Ia menyalami tangan Suigetsu. "Kau sendiri, kenapa disini?" Si pemuda raven kini memutar bola matanya, menjelajahi segala yang bisa ia lihat di taman ini.

Suigetsu tersenyum, memamerkan gigi tajamnya. "Menemani keponakanku. Hm, dimana kau tinggal?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini," si pantat ayam menyahut datar.

Suigetsu tak habis akal agar tak kehilangan topik obrolan. "Apa kau masih sekolah?"

"Ya, kau?"

Suigetsu mengepalkan tangan kirinya, agak kesal dengan pemuda pelit kata di hadapannya. "Sama. Dimana sekolahmu?"

"Konoha gakuen." Sasuke merenggangkan kepalanya lalu berbalik. "Hampir gelap. Aku pulang dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Wah buru-buru sekali?" Suigetsu melangkah mengiringi Sasuke. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"  
Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pulang."

"Hei, Sasuke tunggu!" Suigetsu menarik lengan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini kita kencan?" Gubrak! Baru berkenalan sudah mengajak kencan? Oh, dia sungguh percaya diri. Tapi itulah Suigetsu.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Hm, tidak bisa," ujarnya tanpa perubahan di nada suaranya maupun raut wajahnya.

Suigetsu kaget bukan main. Sebelumnya, tak seorangpun baik laki-laki maupun wanita yang menolaknya dan bersikap sedingin ini padanya. Namun dengan pandainya, ia menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya dan memaksakan senyumnya. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Suigetsu berujar riang sambil tersenyum. Melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ke arah Suigetsu tanpa menoleh.

"Konoha Gakuen ya. Hm, lihat saja nanti Sasuke. Kau pasti menjadi milikku. Ini janjiku Sasuke." Suigetsu menaikkan sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tajam dengan efek blink-blink menyinari giginya. "Kimimaro!" teriaknya sambil membuat corong dengan tangandi depan mulutnya. "Ayo kita pulang! Sudah hampir gelap!"

Seorang anak kecil berambut putih dengan kuncir menggantung di kedua sisi rambutnya berlari menghampiri Suigetsu dan menggelayuti lengannya. Anak kecil saja bahkan suka padanya.

.

O.O

.

Sang surya kini baru kembali dari peraduannya. Sementara sinarnya dengan lembut menyinari bumi ini, menghangatkan sebagian dari kehidupan didalamnya. Suara gaduh sudah terdengar dari dalam sebuah gedung sekolah. Khususnya di kelas 3-4. Beberapa siswa Nampak sedang mengobrol asik. Dua diantara mereka Nampak mojok di bangku paling pojok kiri, dekat jendela. Si pemuda yang rambutnya mirip bokong ayam hanya terdiam sambil melirik pemuda yang sedang menggelayuti tangan kekarnya.

Sai menggelayuti lengan kekasihnya lembut dengan kedua pipi kemerahan yang tersamarkan oleh cahaya mentari pagi, sementara yang lengannya digelayuti hanya tersenyum samar, menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. Bahkan kedua pemuda itu tak perduli akan beberapa berbelas pasang mata yang menatap dengan tatapan iri, jijik, dan senang.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Sai. Dua sejoli yang memadu kasih semenjak mereka menginjak bangku kelas satu SMA, dua tahun yang lalu. Dunia bagaikan milik mereka sendiri ketika berdua. Seakan tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Sai benar-benar manja pada Sasuke, sementara pemuda berambut raven ini senang memanjakan pacarnya. Mereka menemukan kecocokan dalam diri mereka. Tak ayal keduanya pun tak pernah terlibat pertengkaran.

GREK!

Tak ada seorang murid pun yang memperdulikan Guru bermasker hitam itu masuk kedalam ruangan dengan langkah gontai. Sepertinya guru ini habis begadang karena menonton piala dunia, sehingga kini sebelah matanya yang terlihat itu memiliki lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.

"Ehem!" si guru berambut perak dengan bekas luka di mata kirinya itu berdehem cukup keras, namun murid-murid penghuni kelas berjulukan 'Chaos Class' ini tak bergeming sedikitpun. Mereka tetap pada kegiatan mereka.

Sang Sensei yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake ini lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari dinginnya ke meja, sementara tangan kanannya menyimpan buku bawaannya diatas meja coklatnya. Rambut keperakannya yang lembut itu mengacung keatas. Kemeja bodysuitnya pun terlihat sangat gagah dipakai olehnya. Matanya pun menatap tajam kesetiap penghuni kelas ini. Namun para murid itu masih asik sendiri, seakan Senseinya tidak ada. "Kalau kalian tidak bersikap baik, nilai Fisika kalian akan turun sebanyak lima puluh point!"

Serentak semuanya terdiam, dan dengan ogah-ogahan duduk dibangku masing-masing. Rupanya Sai juga sama, ia dengan tampang gak-mau-tapi-harus itu pun melepaskan tangan Sasuke, beranjak menuju bangkunya sendiri di depan meja Sasuke.

"Ohayo, mina!" suaranya yang menggelegar pun membahana kepenjuru ruangan.

"Ohayo, Sensei!" sahut murid kelas 3-4 ini malas-malasan. Bahkan ada seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata asik memainkan handphone keluaran terbaru di jepang, BlueBerry yang baru dibelinya sabtu kemarin diatas meja dengan asiknya, tanpa memperdulikan deathglare tajam dari Sensei tergalak se-Konoha Gakuen.

Tapi tetap saja kebebalan murid kelas 3-4 ini rupanya sudah membuat mereka lupa diri. Bahkan melupakan kalau Sensei yang masuk jajaran guru paling di hormati in adalah wali kelas mereka. Sungguh Sensei yang malang.

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Sang Sensei yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake itu pun melirik kearah kirinya. "Silahkan masuk, Suigetsu."

Jejak pertama kaki pemuda beriris violet ini, bagaikan membekukan waktu. Suara rendah jejakan kakinya pun terasa sangat terdengar disetiap telinga yang ada dalam ruangan ini. Sementara semua mata terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang berjalan slow motion kearah meja gurunya. Rambut putih kebiruan sebahunya melambai halus, mengikuti gerak sang pemuda dengan sejuta pesona itu.

Si pemuda berbalik menghadap calon teman sekelasnya. Matanya menatap semuanya dengan tatapan mempesona. "Ohayo, saya Suigetsu Hozuki. Berasal dari Kiri Gakuen, mohon bantuannya."

Tak ada seorang pun yang melepaskan pandangan mereka dari Suigetsu. Bahkan Sasuke dan Sai. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, sementara Sai tak berkedip menatap sosok pemuda tampan yang mempesonanya itu lekat-lekat.

Dan tak ada yang sadar kalau Kakashi sudah berkoar-koar dalam materi Fisikanya kali ini, dan Suigetsu sudah duduk di bangku terdepan. Tatapan mereka terkunci pada Suigetsu. Entah apa yang Suigetsu lakukan, sehingga tak ada satupun yang berani melepaskan pandangannya, seakan-akan Suigetsu akan menghilang barang sedetik mereka mengalihkan pandangan.

Suigetsu melirik kearah sosok dipojok kiri, tepatnya ke arah pemuda berambut raven yang kini sedang menguap sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan pucatnya. Mata onyxnya kini dengan cepat menemukan mata beriris violet yang menatapnya kagum. Suigetsu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap si murid baru dengan tatapan ada-apa-lihat-lihat.

Sasuke tak sadar, seseorang bermata onyx yang duduk di depannya rupanya masih tersihir pesona Suigetsu. Sehingga, ia mengira Suigetsu sedang tersenyum padanya, bukan Sasuke. Sepertinya, Sai tertarik pada si murid baru.

.

O.O

.

**To : Dear Sasuke :***

**Sayang, hari ini aku ditugaskan Kakashi-sensei selaku ketua kelas untuk mengantar Suigetsu jalan keliling sekolah. Jadi maaf, kita tidak bisa pulang sama-sama. Gomen ya, besok kita pulang sama-sama yaaa.**

**SEND!**

"Souka, jadi namamu Sai ya?" tanya Suigetsu seraya menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu Sai yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

Buru-buru pemuda itu memasukkan BB(Buatan Bakrie)nya kedalam saku celananya. Mempersiapkan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki pada pemuda sejuta pesona ini, lalu kembali mengiringi langkah pemuda di depannya. Degup jantungnya serasa dipompa dua kali lebih cepat, dan ia sudah berusaha keras menutupi semburat merah muda yang seenak jigong muncul di pipinya. "Iya. Hozuki—"

"Panggil saja aku Sui," Suigetsu tersenyum, kembali mempertontonkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

Ucapan Suigetsu tadi seakan menarik Sai masuk lebih jauh ke dalam diri Suigetsu. Sai benar-benar tergoda oleh pemuda ini. Tapi otaknya berusaha keras menyadarkan dirinya kalau ada Sasuke jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Pipinya penuh dengan semburat merah muda yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Sementara ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, guna menghilangkan rasa groginya.

Sai meneguk ludahnya terpaksa. Ia sangat terpesona akan ketampanan Suigetsu. Digenggamnya kedua tangannya erat, lalu mulai melakukan tugasnya sebagai yang Kakashi-sensei tugaskan padanya tadi. Tapi tetap saja, sepertinya degup jantungnya itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang. "Yep, kita mulai tournya ya."

"Oke," Suigetsu tersenyum, lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sai yang sekarang berjalan lebih cepat darinya, lalu memulai tour khusus keliling sekolah itu, hanya berdua dengan Sai. Jelas, karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Dan itu membuat Sai harus berusaha ekstra keras, disamping memandu Suigetsu, juga memandu jantungnya agar berdetak normal seperti semula.

.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan layar iPhone-nya. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersiap meninggalkan kelas yang hanya tertinggal empat orang murid ini. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, agak kesal pada Sensei yang seenaknya membuat kencannya dan Sai batal hari ini. Ia pun bergerak melewati kawanan gadis yang masih asik kasak-kusuk membicarakan si murid baru dengan sejuta pesona, Suigetsu Hozuki.

Si gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai coklat itu tersenyum girang memegangi kedua pipinya sambil berteriak 'Kyaa-kyaa' kalau seseorang mulai memuji ketampanan si murid baru. Gadis berambut pirang panjang mirip ponytail malah misuh-misuh tak jelas, merujuk meminta kawan-kawannya agar cepat pulang. Sementara gadis berambut indigo beriris lavender hanya terdiam dan tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi kawannya.

Karin—nama gadis berkacamata itu, masih memegangi kedua pipinya sambil berdiri di pintu kelas. "Iya, dia tampan sekali.. Sepertinya cocok menjadi saingan Sasuke-kun—kyaaaa Sasuke-kun sudah mau pulang?"

"Hn." Si pemuda stoic itu hanya menanggapi datar, lalu melintas diantara kawanan gadis kurang kerjaan itu.

"Tidak bersama Sai-kun?" tanya Ino—gadis berambut pirang ponytail, sambil membawakan tas Karin dan Hinata agar mereka mau cepat pulang.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab seadanya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang masih menatap punggungnya dari belakang.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sasuke-kun!" ucap gadis berambut indigo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahannya yang sudah sepi, meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hei Hinata, kau dekat dengan Sasuke-kun?" Karin menatap kawannya penuh dengan tatapan curiga.

"Iya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, lalu buru-buru melanjutkan, "kami teman sejak kecil."

"Oh pantas." Si pirang menyanggahi ucapan kawannya dengan nada ketus. "Ayo pulang! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kalian asik menggosipkan Suigetsu sampai-sampai lupa untuk pulang!"

"Biar!" Karin menyalak galak. "Dia memang mempesona. Ya kan, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, bingung harus berkomentar apa. Sementara pedebatan kedua temannya pun kembali berlangsung.

.

.

.

"Ini ruang kesehatan." Sai mengarahkan tangannya kesebelah kanan, menunjukan letak ruang kesehatan pada Suigetsu yang kini hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Lalu kau mau kemana lagi?" Sai menoleh, menatap si pemuda berambut putih kebiruan dengan sayu.

"Err, ruangan klub mungkin?" Suigetsu menebak-nebak, sambil mengurut dagunya yang tak berjanggut.

"Oke," jawab Sai bersemangat, lalu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya maju, menuju pertigaan yang menghubungkan koridor umum lantai satu ini. "Di koridor umum ini, seluruh ruangan klub diletakkan."

"Oh.." Suigetsu memutar bola matanya, megedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru yang bisa dicapai matanya. Sementara kedua tangannya menyilang di dada. Ia teringat sesuatu. Si raven. "Eh, Sai, kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Tentu." Sai tersenyum manis, pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Keduanya masih berjalan beriringan. "Kenapa?"

"Orangnya cuek ya?" Suigetsu menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda bercanda, walau sebenarnya tidak.

"Hm, bagaimana ya?" Sai mengerling, "Kalau sudah kenal dekat, kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Oh ya?" Suigetsu menaikkan kedua alisnya, langkah kakinya terhenti, "Sepertimu kah?"

"Ya, aku salah satunya," sahutnya sambil terus mengayunkan kakinya.

Suigetsu terhenyak. Iris violetnya membesar sesaat, lalu kembali normal. Sai menoleh, menyadari kawan barunya sudah tak disisinya. "Kenapa? Mau dilanjutkan apa tidak, tournya?"

"Err.." Suigetsu jadi linglung sendiri. Ditatapnya Sai lekat, kontan membuat jantung pemuda homoseksual di hadapannya ini berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Kau pacar Sasuke?"

Sesaat Sai terdiam, namun ia segera tersenyum. "Ya."

Dan ya, Suigetsu hanya terhenyak, bengong hebat. Ekspresinya saat bengong terlihat sangat innocent di mata Sai. Dan Sai yang mendapat tatapan innocent dari pemuda beriris violet itu langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Sui," Sai menundukkan wajahnya, "jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

Suigetsu tersenyum seraya melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. "Aku suka wajahmu yang memerah begitu, terlihat lebih... manis." Spontan, wajah Sai langsung bertambah merah. Ditambah lagi Suigetsu yang kini menyampirkan lengannya di pundak Sai dengan sok akrabnya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan tournya."

Tampaknya Suigetsu menemukan satu lagi mata onyx yang membuatnya terpesona.

.

O.O

**A/N: Akhirnya publish juga *ngelap keringet pake bajunya Tsuu*ditendang jauh-jauh***

**Ini yang kau tunggu-tunggu Tsukimori Raisa. Wahahah :D**

**Ung, disini lemon sama gorenya belum keliatan. Mungkin di chap depan gorenya baru muncul sedikit. Tapi buat jaga-jaga, ratednya M dari sekarang.**

**Yos, gak mau banyak bacot lagi. **

**Salam gigi tajam dan senyum lebar,**

**-TsuuandMomo**

**Review? :)**


	2. Action 2

**Tsukimori and Momochi colab**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Pairing : SuiSaiSasu**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Nista, Abal, Angstnya mungkin nggak kerasa, colab fic pertama kami. Mature content, Bloody scene, gore banget, LEMON (tapi belum muncul di chap ini), don't like don't read, anak dibawah umur disarankan nggak baca, bahaya muntah di tempat. Bila tidak keberatan dengan warning kami, maka silahkan arahkan kursor anda kebawah, untuk membaca fic ini.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Presenting :**

**Behind The Mask**

**Author's :**

**Tsukimori Raisa and Momochi Mimi'san**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Action 2**

**.

* * *

.  
**

Sasuke membelai lembut kepala kekasihnya yang sedang bergelayutan di lengannya dengan tangan besarnya yang pucat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis setipis benang yang hanya ia berikan pada Sai seorang. Ia senang akan kebiasaan Sai yang suka menggelayuti lengannya. Tubuh Sai memberikan kehangatan tersendiri yang mendalam pada tubuhnya yang dingin.

Tak perduli akan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya jijik maupun iri. Bahkan banyak ibu-ibu yang menutup mata anak mereka saat mereka melewati pasangan homo itu. Banyak pula ibu-ibu yang langsung mengajaknya pulang dari taman itu. Tapi, ada juga baby sitter yang dengan noraknya mengeluarkan handphone BlackBerry jadi-jadian mereka, lalu mengabadikan pemandangan itu.

Ya, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Taman yang dipenuhi anak kecil itu kini menjadi tempat kencan mereka. Sasuke memang terlahir dengan darah Uchiha yang terkenal angkuh, kaya raya, bangsawan, dan sebagainya. Tapi Sasuke lain, dia adalah pemuda berdarah Uchiha yang angkuh, namun suka hal yang sederhana. Dan keangkuhannya lenyap begitu saja ketika ia bersama Sai.

Ia tak suka hal yang terlalu elit atau bagaimana. Contohnya Sai. Ia menyukai Sai apa adanya. Pemuda miskin yang berasal dari keluarga yang tidak begitu jelas. Rumahnya kecil dan sempit, dan ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya yang mati-matian mencari uang dengan menjadi pelayan di sebuah cafe untuk membiayai hidup mereka. Sedangkan Sai berjualan gorengan setiap pulang sekolah. Dan semua itu berubah semenjak Sai bertemu dengan Sasuke. Keadaan ekonomi Sai membaik karena biaya makan yang ditanggung ibu Sai berkurang.

Pemuda Uchiha ini tak jarang mengajak Sai makan di tempat-tempat sederhana, seperti kedai, dan warung pinggiran. Dan Sasuke hampir tak pernah mengajak Sai ke tempat makan yang mewah seperti restoran berkelas. Karena tempat seperti itu membuat Sai tidak nyaman. Dan kenyamanan Sai adalah prioritas utama bagi Sasuke.

Itachi Uchiha, sebagai seorang kakak, tentu tidak suka dengan perlakuan manis adiknya pada seorang pemuda miskin dan tak jelas itu. Ia terang-terangan menentang hubungan adiknya. Bukan karena ia tak mau adiknya menjadi seorang homoseksual, toh Itachi sendiri berpacaran dengan laki-laki. Tapi karena asal-usul Sai yang tak jelas.

Tapi walaupun badai yang sekuat apapun menerjang, ombak sebesar apapun menghantam, angin sekencang apapun bertiup, batu karang tetap berdiri tegak dan tak pernah goyah. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan cinta mereka apapun yang terjadi.

Matahari lagi-lagi bersinar cerah dengan cahaya jingga yang kental. Tak sadar kalau mereka sudah hampir 3 jam duduk disana. Terhanyut dalam kenyamanan masing-masing.

Namun Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kehangatan Sai. Ada yang janggal. Tidak sehangat biasanya. Hatinya telah terpaut pada seseorang nun jauh disana. Dan Sasuke tentu dengan jelas dapat merasakan itu. Sang kekasih mulai jatuh cinta dengan orang lain.

"Sai." Bisikan lembut Sasuke menarik jiwa Sai yang hampir terhanyut dalam buaian mimpi ke alam sadar. Sai membuka matanya yang sudah setengah tertutup dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut selembut kain yang dicuci dengan Multi ultra sekali bilas.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanyanya, masih dengan posisi memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuhkan jemarinnya ke dagu Sai. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu?" tanya Si Raven serius, "katakan saja."

Sai memundurkan posisi duduknya, memperlebar jarak antara kedua wajah mereka yang semakin dekat itu. "Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Sai," Sasuke menghela napasnya, "jangan berbohong padaku. Sepintar apapun kau, aku tak bisa dibohongi."

Pemuda pucat itu menunduk dalam diam. Sampai Sasuke kembali angkat bicara. "Kau menyukai si kakek Hozuki tua bangka itu kan?"

"Hmmph—!" Tawa tertahan hampir keluar dari bibir Sai saat ia mendengar panggilan _'kakek Hozuki tua bangka'_ yang di lontarkan kekasihnya itu. "Dia itu masih seumur kita loh," sahutnya santai.

"Hn, tapi ia berambut putih seperti kakek tua bangka." Perkataan itu membuat Sai tertawa. Sai memang orang yang mudah tertawa, dan itu termasuk salah satu point mengapa Sasuke menyukai Sai.

Dan sore itu, Sasuke masih membiarkan perasaan baru Sai yang mulai tumbuh karena Sai yang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menginterogasi.

.

O.O

.

Waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat. Terutama bila perasaan sedang bahagia. Waktu terasa terlewati begitu cepat.

Ya, sudah hampir sebulan Suigetsu pindah sekolah. Dan sepertinya targetnya sudah berubah. Dari Sasuke, menjadi Sai. Sepertinya Suigetsu lupa akan janjinya.

Sejak hari pertama, Suigetsu sudah menetapkan kalau Sailah yang menjadi teman pertamanya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk memperdalam hubungan mereka. Target berubah, perasaan juga berubah.

Tapi, apa yang dirasakan Sasuke? Apa dia merasa cemburu? Terang saja, Sasuke merasa cemburu. Tapi ia tak menggertak Suigetsu. Hanya beberapa kali memperingati Sai akan kesetiaan yang selalu dijanjikan Sai. Dan Sai berusaha keras untuk menarik hatinya seutuhnya untuk kembali ke dalam hati Sasuke.

Keadaan sudah cukup banyak berubah dalam sebulan ini. Banyak gadis yang putus dengan pacarnya karena mengejar Suigetsu. Dan banyak pula pemuda populer di kalangan para gadis yang imagenya rusak karena mereka ketahuan sedang mengejar Suigetsu. Namun malang nasib mereka, karena Suigetsu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Suigetsu sedang, ya, bisa dikatakan jatuh cinta, dengan Sai.

Sejauh ini, Suigetsu bisa dikatakan berhasil dalam rangka memperjauh hubungan antara Sai dengan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sai. Terbukti dari pertengkaran yang kini tengah dialami oleh pasangan yang terkenal tak pernah bertengkar itu. Dan Suigetsu menari-nari di atas pertengkaran mereka dengan menggunakan koteka(?).

Pertengkaran macam apa yang sedang menguasai kedua pemuda stoic ini? Apakah perang bintang? Perang lempar barang pecah belah? Perang adu mulut? Perang dengan menggunakan belati? Bukan perang seperti itu. Tapi perang dingin yang menguasai hati mereka. Mereka saling diam dan tak saling menyapa. Ya, kalau anak muda zaman sekarang bilang namanya 'digantung'. Dan perang ini sudah terjadi selama 1 minggu. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk sepasang kekasih yang tak pernah bertengkar bukan?

Suigetsu yang otaknya pas-pasan dalam hal pelajaran—terutama pelajaran Fisika—seringkali mengajak Sai kerumahnya dengan alasan minta diajari mengerjakan PR. Tapi nyatanya, mereka hanya belajar sebentar, lalu setelah itu main kartu dan senang-senang. Payah sekali Sai, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

Sepahit apapun kenyataan, tetap harus diterima. Sasuke memang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ada kemungkinan hubungan mereka akan berakhir karena Sai yang lebih bahagia bersama Suigetsu. Ya, sepertinya Sai memang terlihat lebih riang saat bersama Suigetsu. seperti malam ini.

Sai dan Suigetsu sedang bermain congklak di kamar Suigetsu yang bercat violet. Mereka berdua duduk di atas ranjang ukuran dua orang yang berwarna putih polos. Saling menertawakan kekonyolan satu sama lain. Saling bermain curang. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam tawa mereka.

"Hahaha, kau curang Sui. Kau kan sudah mati disini tadi." Sai meraup biji congklak yang ada di dalam ceruk papan congklak iu, lalu memindahkannya kesebelahnya.

"Kau juga, ini kan seharusnya tidak boleh dimakan, hahaha." Suigetsu balas meraup biji congklak yang menumpuk di gawang Sai.

"Ah, aku kan sudah susah payah mendapatkannya. Kau jahat ah, sini kembalikan," keluh Sai sambil merambet tangan Suigetsu yang menggenggam banyak biji congklak.

"Hahaha, tidak mau ah," balas Suigetsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ih Sui imut deh kayak puppy," ujar Sai manja seraya mencubit pipi Suigetsu.

"Sai genit ah cubit-cubit." Suigetsu balas menggelitiki perut sexy Sai.

Dan tawa riang mereka menggema ke seluruh penjuru kamar Suigetsu. Namun ada suatu perasaan tak enak yang mengganjal di hati Sai saat itu. Seperti rasa bersalah yang mendalam pada sang kekasih. Mereka juga sepertinya tak sadar akan sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela.

.

O.O

.

Sai berjalan di dalam gelapnya malam yang tak berbulan. Hanya cahaya lampu tiang di setiap ujung gang yang sudah redup saja yang menerangi langkahnya. Juga cahaya dari BB(Buatan Bakrie) ngacanya yang dengan senangnya meninari wajah pucat Sai sampai ia terlihat seperti hantu.

* * *

**To : Dear Sasuke :***

**Sayang, kau masih marah padaku? Gomeeen. Aku tidak ada maksud lain kok dengan si Hozuki. Hanya teman. Kita sudahi saja perang dingin ini. Aku lelah, Sasuke. Kau ingat sumpah setiaku kan? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Tapi terserah kau kalau tidak mau memaafkanku. Itu hakmu. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.**

**Suki dayo :*

* * *

**

Setelah memperhatikan deretan kata-kata itu selama beberapa saat dan mempertimbangkannya, akhirnya Sai menekan tombol** SEND!**

Sai menghela nafasnya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Perasaannya tak karuan. Apalagi tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian waktu itu.

Waktu itu, kira-kira 1 setengah tahun lalu ...

_Sai dan Sasuke sedang bermain Playstation dengan serius di ruang tamu rumah Sasuke yang luas. Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Spontan, mereka berdua langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Itu kakaknya Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Sai langsung menyunggingkan senyum manisnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Konbanwa, Itachi-san."_

"_Konbanwa," balas Itachi jutek. Ia langsung mendekati mereka dan menarik Sasuke menjauh ke dapur._

_Sai dapat mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka. Walau mereka berbicara sambil bisik-bisik, tetap saja Sai dapat mendengarnya karena Itachi berbicara dengan sewot tingkat tinggi._

"_Sedang apa bocah miskin itu disini?" tanya Itachi sewot._

"_Main, memang kenapa?" Sasuke menyahut dengan santai dan ekspresi datar._

"_Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak suka kau berhubungan dengannya! Orang tua kita juga pasti tidak suka kalau mereka tahu kau berpacaran dengan orang miskin seperti itu! Apa kata Uchiha yang lain? Mau ditaruh dimana mukamu, hah?" Itachi melirik sinis ke arah Sai yang sedang memainkan BB bututnya._

"_Kau tidak suka, mereka tidak suka, tapi aku suka," sahut Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dibelakangnya. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada._

_Itachi melirik sekali lagi pemuda pucat yang sedang duduk di sofa cream itu, memperhatikan dan mencari bagian menarik dari orang itu. "Cih! Apa menariknya dia? Menjijikan kau Sasuke! Cepat bawa pergi dia!"_

_Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Itachi, kemudian menoleh sedikit, melirik Itachi dengan ekor matanya, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku dan Sai mau jalan-jalan ke taman."_

_Sai langsung menoleh mendengarnya. "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

"_Ada yang tidak senang akan keberadaanmu," ujar Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Sai, meninggalkan Itachi yang langsung mengabsen hewan di kebun binatang. Sai hendak menoleh untuk mengucapkan salam, tapi gerakan kepalanya langsung dihentikkan oleh tangan besar Sasuke._

Sejak saat itu, Sai selalu menolak bila Sasuke mengajak kerumahnya.

_Apa salahku sampai-sampai Itachi-san membenciku seperti itu? Apa karena aku ini miskin dan tak berguna? _Gumam Sai dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas panjang lagi. Tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh getaran dari handphone yang berada dalam genggamannya. 2 pesan sekaligus. Sai sangat berharap itu Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat membukanya.

* * *

**From : Sui ikan :p**

**Saiii! Kau yakin tak mau di antar? Aku khawatir tauuu. Ini kan sudah malaaam. Kalau belum jauh, ku jemput yaa? Yaa? Yaaa?

* * *

**

Sai sweatdrop. Sebegitu khawatirkah? Biasanya juga Sai selalu pulang sendiri. Sejak tadi juga, Suigetsu sudah memaksa Sai untuk di antar pulang. Tapi Sai tak mau.

Masih ada 1 pesan lagi. Buru-buru Sai membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

* * *

**From : Dear Sasuke :***

**Hn

* * *

**

Urat di dahi Sai langsung berkedut tidak senang. "Dasar pelit kata! Huh menyebalkan!" teriaknya.

Kesal, Sai memasukkan BB beserta kedua tangannya ke kantung. Ia berjalan cepat dengan sebal sambil menendang-nendang yang ada di depannya.

Jarak rumah Sai dan Suigetsu memang cukup jauh. Sekarang Sai sudah mencapai hampir setengah perjalanan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan lagi oleh sebuah deru knalpot motor yang terdengar nyolot.

"Sai," ujar seseorang yang sedang duduk di motor itu.

_Suara itu kan... _batin Sai. Matanya terbuka lebar, melangkah maju untuk melihat wajah orang di balik helm itu.

.

O.O

.

"Jus tomat 1 ya," ujar Sasuke pada bapak penjaga kantin. Suasana kantin sudah agak sepi karena para murid banyak yang sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

"Eh, Sasuke ya?" kata si penjaga kantin.

"Hn."

"Tadi ada yang menitipkan ini padamu." Si penjaga kantin itu menyerahkan sebuah botol minuman tertutup yang dalamnya berisi cairan kemerahan seperti jus tomat. "Kata orang itu, kalau Sasuke mau beli jus tomat, berikan ini saja," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menerima botol itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Sasukeee!" teriakan cempreng itu terasa menusuk gendang telinga Sasuke. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sok akrabnya, pemuda yang berteriak itu langsung menggapai pundak Sasuke. "Sasuke, Sai kemana sih? Smsku tidak dibalas."

"Mana ku tahu," balas Sasuke ketus.

Suigetsu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Memang kau belum coba sms dia? Kau kan pacarnya!"

"Ya, dan kau adalah hama pengganggu yang ingin merusak hubunganku dengannya," sahut Sasuke, "Pak, siapa yang menitipkan ini?"

"Eh? Aku kan hanya berteman dengannya. Apa kau tidak khawatir padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, orang itu berpakaian serba hitam, dan memakai topeng orange berbentuk lolipop," jawab si penjaga kantin.

"Bapak tidak tahu namanya?"

Si penjaga kantin hana menggeleng.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih? Nogomong-ngomong, apa itu yang di tanganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke berbalik dan hendak pergi, "terima kasih ya, pak."

"Sasuke tunggu! Kau marah padaku ya?" Suigetsu mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu hanya menggumam tidak senang. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi kantin dan membuka tutup botol itu. Bau amisnya langsung menusuk hidung Sasuke.

"Iyuck!" umpat Suigetsu geli saat duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Lebih baik kau buang benda menjijikan itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan Suigetsu. Cairan dalam botol itu berwarna merah darah pekat dengan bau amis yang kuat. Dan, sepasang bola mata sedang berenang di dalam cairan itu. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Suigetsupun tak kalah jijik.

"Ini..." Mata Sasuke terbelalak, "darah siapa?"

"GYAAA!" teriakan itu langsung membuat mereka berdua dan pengunjung kantin yang tersisa menolehkan kepala mereka secara serentak ke satu arah. Ke luar kantin.

"Itu suara Hinata," kata Sasuke yang langsung bergegas menghampiri asal suara sambil tetap memegangi botol bau itu.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" teriak Suigetsu yang kemudian langsung mengejar pemuda Uchiha itu. Begitu juga beberapa orang yang asih ada di kantin.

Sasuke menemukan teman kecilnya itu sedang berdiri di bagian belakang seklah dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan mulut yang menganga tak kalah lebarnya. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari lalat yang sedaritadi keluar-masuk ke mulutnya. Urat-urat di sekitar mata nya menonjol. Nafasnya terengah, dan tangannya menutupi hidungnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke berusaha sesantai mungkin. Tapi perasaannya sudah tak enak.

Hinata hanya menunjuk kardus di hadapannya yang tersandar di dinding belakang sekolah. Sasuke melangkah maju dan berjongkok di depan kardus itu. Berusaha keras untuk menahan bau busuk menyengat yang menguar dari kardus itu.

**'GOOD BYE POOR BOY!' **kata itu terukir secara menyerong di atas kardus yang tampaknya bekas membeli televisi 21 inci itu. Dan bisa dipastikan kalau tulisan itu terukir oleh darah, dilihat dari teksturnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Kini dibelakangnya sudah berdiri Suigetsu, dan segerombolan murid yang berkerumunan mengelilingi mereka. Dengan perasaan tak karuan, ia membuka tutup kardus itu perlahan. Tangannya mulai gemetar.

Terlihatlah kepala Sai—yang hampir tak dikenali kalau saja rambut hitamnya dipangkas—dengan darah yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaannya. Matanya yang terpejam dijahit secara kasar oleh sang pelaku. Begitu juga mulut yang sudah robek dari ujung telinga kanan hingga telinga kirinya yang penuh darah dan terjahit secara kasar. Kepalanya jelas dipenggal sampai batas leher. Kedua pipi pucatnya dicongkel sampai tengkoraknya yang berwarna putih jelas terlihat. Bagian jidatnya terlihat seperti habis dibuka paksa, dan dijahit zigzag. Sepertinya otaknya sudah dikeluarkan. Kedua cuping telinganya terpotong dan hampir lepas. Dan salah jari kelingkingnya disusupkan ke dalam lubang telinga Sai. Kulit hidungnya lepas, hingga yang terlihat hanyalah tulang hidungnya yang berlimuran darah saja. Sungguh mengenaskan.

Emosi Sasuke jelas langsung meningkat. Secuek-cueknya Sasuke, dia juga pasti tidak tahan dengan pemandangan ini. Tentu saja ia berteriak murka melihatnya. Sangat terpukul atas perlakuan orang tak beradab ini. Apa salah dan dosa Sai pada orang itu? Mengapa orang itu begitu tega pada Sai?

Belum lagi, masih banyak bagian tubuh Sai lainnya yang tercabik-cabik. Kaki dan tangannya yang terpisah dari tubuhnya sudah terpotong-potong entah menjadi berapa bagian. Dan sepertinya itu menggunakan pisau daging. Semua jari tangan dan kakinya―kecuali jari kelingking yang disusupkan di dalam lubang telinga―dijahit secara sambung menyambung menjadi satu dan panjang. Tampaknya si pelaku ini seorang tukang jahit. Oh oke, ini hanya persepsi author.

Tubuhnya―dari bagian leher sampai bawah perut―sudah tak karuan. Kulitnya terbuka begitu saja, memperlihatkan tulang rusuknya yang tak utuh. Patah dimana-mana. Bagian dalam tubuh itu kosong. Jantungnya tak ada, paru-parunya tak ada, ginjal, hati, perut, usus, dan lainnya sudah tak ada. Hanya darah yang hampir mengering saja yang tertinggal bersama rusuknya yang remuk dan hancur.

Sedangkan Suigetsu, ia tak mau kalah heboh. Ia berteriak sambil menangis meraung-raung. Tak kalah terpukul dengan Sasuke. Dan tampak lebih seperti orang gila dibandingkan Sasuke.

"SAAIII! SIAPA YANG TEGAA MEMBUNUHMUUU? KATAKAN PADAKUUU SAAII! KENAPA KAU HARUS MENINGGALKANKU SECEPAT INI? AKU... AKU MENCINTAIMU SAAII!" teriak Suigetsu tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan teriakannya dan menoleh ke Suigetsu. "Sui, kau berlebihan. Yang pacarnya Sai itu aku. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Kau merebut dialogku," kata Sasuke sinis.

Suigetsu langsung menghentikan tangisannya. "Aku berlebihan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri dengan wajah innocent. "Baiklah, maaf."

Sasuke langsung melanjutkan tangisannya sambil membaca dialognya yang direbut Suigetsu tadi. Air matanya meledak tak tertahan. Ini bukan Sasuke yang biasanya.

Sementara itu anak-anak disekitar yang melihat langsung berhamburan sambil berlari dan berteriak "Ada Sai! Sai dimutilasi! Sai mati! Saingan kita untuk mendapatkan Suigetsu dan Sasuke berkurang! Sai menyeramkan! Tubuh Sai tak karuan!" dan teriakan-teriakan lainnya.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa duduk dan menangis di belakang Sasuke. Ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang membuat perasaannya tak enak. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia takut. _Ada sesuatu..._

Sasuke mencoba meraih botol itu dengan tangannya yang gemetaran hebat. Tidakkah sakit kalau kau melihat orang yang kau cintai, matimengenaskan dengan tubuh hancur lebur dan tak karuan seperti itu?

Tangan pucat Sasuke yang sekarang semakin pucat seperti orang yang kekurangan darah itu mengangkat botol itu memperhatikannya baik-baik dari segala sudut pandang. Dan ia menemukannya, sebuah tulisan di atas secarik kertas yang ditempel dengan perekat bening di bagian bawah botol itu. Tertulis dengan darah pula, 'OTAK.'

"Otak," bisik pemuda itu pelan. Ia langsung mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau bilang apa Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu tiba-tiba di sela isakan pelannya.

"Ini otak." Sasuke meletakkan botol itu di tanah dan kembali mengintip di dalam kardus. Sesuatu yang memantulkan sinar matahari mengundang perhatiannya. Ada sebuah kotak kaca kecil dalam kardus itu. Sasuke meraihnya dan melihat isinya. Dua buah bola kecil yang seperti kelereng yang dilapisi kulit pucat Sai. Itu...

"Ini buah zakarnya Sai.." Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar. "SIALAAAN!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"SIALAAAN! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENANGKAP BAJINGAN ITU! BRENGSEEEK!" Suigetsu ikutan berteriak.

"JANGAN MENGAMBIL DIALOG ORANG SEENAKNYA, BODOH!" bentak Sasuke kejam yang membuat Suigetsu langsung diam dan duduk manis di samping Hinata yang masih menangis.

Mengingat kata-kata "poor boy" yang terukir gemulai di atas kardus itu, Sasuke langsung ingat seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu melecehkan Sai dengan kata-kata itu.

Dia...

**Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**

.

**To Be Continued?**

.

* * *

**Woke woke, kami (?) kembali**

**Nah Mo, ini yang kau tadi ingatkan di Buku Muka hahahaha  
**

**Karena ini bagian Tsuu yang update, gomen atas keterlambatannya.**

**Saya juga lupa :D terimakasih Mo, saya diingatkan untuk mengupdatenya.**

**Err, gomen kalau ada miss typo. Ini murni tulisan Momo (ngga mau disalahkan) #ditendang Momo.**

**Aduh saya ngga tau mesti ngisi A/N ini dengan apa, pokoknya saya WB sialnya.**

**Yep, bagi yang tidak suka Lemon, ada chapter yang harus di skip.  
**

**Thanks to : Kika malas login (Sagara Ryuuki), kavinott, Mitsuhiko Zahra, Ninja-edit, and Natsumi Kohinata.**

**Hehe :D**

**Dan sekali lagi, kami minta review! Osh!**

**REVIEW YANG BANYAAAAAAKKKKKKK!**


	3. Action 3

**Tsukimori and Momochi colab**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Pairing : SuiSaiSasu**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Nista, Abal, Angstnya mungkin nggak kerasa, colab fic pertama kami. Mature content, Bloody scene, gore banget, LEMON (tapi belum muncul di chap ini, kali ini ada sedikit LIME), don't like don't read, anak dibawah umur disarankan nggak baca, bahaya muntah di tempat. Bila tidak keberatan dengan warning kami, maka silahkan arahkan kursor anda kebawah, untuk membaca fic ini.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Presenting :**

**Behind The Mask**

**Author's :**

**Tsukimori Raisa and Momochi Mimi'san**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Action 3  
**

**.

* * *

**

.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Hinata terduduk dalam diam di dalam kediaman Uchiha setelah kembali dari pemakaman singkat Sai yang dilakukan hari itu juga setelah mayatnya yang tak karuan ditemukan. Duduk berhadapan di atas sofa putih lembut dengan sebuah meja berdiri di depannya. Meja yang menopang dua buah botol menjijikan berisi cairan kemerahan. Yang satu bertuliskan 'otak' di dasarnya, sementara yang satu lagi bertuliskan 'jantung' di tubuh botol itu. Sungguh mengejutkan, saat pulang ke rumah untuk menenangkan pikiran, ketiga manusia yang berduka itu malah menemukan botol lain yang berisi organ dalam menjijikan itu.

Si pelaku sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke berasumsi bahwa kakaknya adalah dalang dari permainan bodoh ini. Emosinya yang sudah memuncak sedaritadi, ia redam jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Mencoba menahan agar emosi itu tak keluar sekarang.

Mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mengenang Sai yang selalu setia menggelayuti lengan Sasuke, sampai-sampai membuat pemuda itu merasa aneh saat kehilangan gelayutan mesra dari kekasihnya itu. Sai yang selalu bersikap ceria, yang rasanya cocok bila disandingkan dengan Suigetsu. Pemuda itu jelas merasa kehilangan tanpa adanya sosok ceria yang membuat hidupnya berwarna itu. Sai yang terkadang membuat Hinata cemburu, karena sahabat kecilnya itu suka curhat padanya tentang Sai. Gadis itu juga merasa kehilangan, karena dengan tiadanya Sai, tak ada lagi yang bisa Sasuke ceritakan padanya.

Hening. Sangat hening. Suasana malam mencekam yang lebih hening daripada saat mengheningkan cipta dalam upacara bendera. Suasana hening yang tak ada suara apapun selain hembusan nafas mereka bertiga. Tak ada satupun yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun sampai seseorang membuka pintu dan mengucapkan, "Tadaima." dengan nada cerah.

Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang berasal dari arah pintu, suara Itachi Uchiha yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Suigetsu dan Hinata hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Sementara itu Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah lelaki yang sedag meregangkan dasinya itu dan langsung menghantam wajahnya kencang-kencang.

"_Hey! What the fuck are you doing, kid_?" bentak Itachi kesal atas sambutan welcome-to-your-home-sweet-home yang diberikan adik tercintanya padanya.

"_Shut the fuck up, older brother_!" Sasuke mengangkat kerah baju Itachi yang sudah tersngkur di lantai itu, menyandarkannya ke tembok dan kembali berteriak, "_You're just a shit killer!_" Sasuke kembali menghantamkan tinjunya, membuat Itachi harus merelakan darahnya yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya.

"_What the fuck do you mean a shit killer, huh_?" Tak mau kalah, Itachi balas menendang perut Sasuke dengan lututnya.

Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang sakit. "_You kill my lovely boyfriend, bitch_!" Pemuda raven itu menyerang titik kelemahan Itachi, rambutnya, menjambak rambut panjang terikat rapih itu sampai yang bersangkutan jatuh terlentang.

"Sasuke-kun!" jerit Hinata yang sudah tak sanggup melihat pertengkaran kakak-beradik Uchiha itu. Lagipula, pertengkaran itu memang tak pantas untuk ditonton seorang gadis berperawakan lembut sepertinya bukan?

"Sasuke! Itachi-san!" Suigetsu ikut berteriak, membuat yang diteriaki menoleh ke arah mereka. "_Please _deh, ini fanfic bahasa Indonesia, jangan sok _english_ dong!" teriak Suigetsu tak jelas yang tak diacuhkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara itu. Suigetsu pundung.

"Hinata!" balas Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut. Hinata tersentak, ditatapnya benar-benar bocah raven songong itu. "Kau salah masuk rumah lagi ya? Rumahmu di seberang kan?" tanya Sasuke mengingatkan yang ternyata baru menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

Gubrak! Gadis ini kemudian terdiam sesaat, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "I-iya. Ma-maaf, aku p-pulang dulu," ujar Hinata gugup yang langsung mengambil tasnya kemudian beranjak dari sofa, keluar dari rumah itu, melewati Uchiha bersaudara itu. Ia tak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dalam diam hanya untuk melamun dan mempertimbangkan perasaannya yang kacau.

"Kau yang membunuh Sai kan?" teriak Sasuke penuh emosi dengan ludah bercipratan tepat di depan wajah Itachi dengan tangannya tetap mencengkram kerah baju Itachi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih, anak ayam?"

"Heh! Kalau aku anak ayam, kau juga anak ayam!" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, seperti orang yang ingin menggigit mangsanya. "Kau membunuh Sai kan?"

"Enak saja! Kaupikir aku pembunuh hah? Dasar bodoh, idiot! Jadi si Sai _the poor boy_ itu mati? Ha! baguslah, aku tidak usah repot-repot lagi menyingkirkan dia!" teriak Itachi.

"Bingo!" teriak Suigetsu tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk Itachi.

"Heh, siapa kau?" tanya Itachi pada pemuda ubanan itu.

"Perlihatkan padanya, Suigetsu," perintah Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Ia melepaskan tubuh Itachi setelah sebelumnya membantingnya di lantai.

"Kurang ajar kau, bocah!" teriak Itachi yang tidak senang sambil mendorong pantat adiknya sampai pemuda itu nyusruk.

Sementara itu Suigetsu yang sedang grepe-grepe handphonenya berjalan mendekati Itachi. Kemudian berjongkok seraya menyerahkan handphonenya.

Itachi membetulkan posisi setengah duduknya, kemudian menerima handphone Suigetsu. Di layarnya, tertera gambar sebuah kardus kotor dengan darah dan tulisan "Good bye poor boy" terukir di atasnya. Ditambah dua jari membentuk huruf V dan rambut putih milik Suigetsu yang numpang ngeksis di foto itu. Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Itachi heran, bingung kenapa dirinya disalahkan.

Sasuke bangun dari nyusruknya. "Sudah jelas-jelas itu trademarkmu, bodoh!"

Satu detik, Itachi msih menatap dalam diam. Dua detik, tetap hening. Tiga detik, sebuah senyum terukhir di wajah keriputan itu. 4 detik..

"Buh buh. Buahahaha! Bodoh kau! Siapa suruh dia _poor boy_ begitu! Memang hanya aku saja yang melecehkan dirinya seperti itu, hah?"

Sasuke berbalik menghadap kakaknya. "Memang hanya kau, kuso!"

"Dasar kau, idiot! Kau memang tak ada bakat jadi detektif! Sia-sia aku pernah mengajakmu bermain detektif-detektifan, cih!" Itachi membuang ludah di tempat. Sementara itu Suigetsu kembali grepe-grepe handphonenya, melihat-lihat foto dirinya dalam berbagai pose seksih bak model kecebur got. _Oh, betapa seksihnya diriku_, batinnya. Pemuda itu seakan tidak merasakan sedih yang mendalam seperti yang dialami Sasuke. Terlihat tidak begitu perduli seperti anak kecil saja. Padahal sebelumnya ia yang marah-marah duluan atas kematian sahabat yang dikasihinya itu.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan dahi yang berkedut. Emosi yang sudah sempat meledak kecil itu kembali diredamnya, mencoba berfikir rasional dan menenangkan diri. Membiarkan Itachi melanjutkan berbagai macam omong kosongnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku punya alibi, dear," ujar Itachi tenang bagaikan air yang menggenang dalam gelas. "Apa kau lupa kalau alibi itu penting juga, hm?"

"Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan."

"Yah," Itachi melepas ikat rambutnya, kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya yang berantakan itu, "kejadiannya kapan? Dimana? Jam berapa?"

"Semalam."

"Jadi hanya itu yang kau tahu? Dengan keterangan yang seminim itu, kau belum bisa menyalahkan seseorang sebagai tersangka, adikku," ujar Itachi sambil mengikat rambut hitam, panjang, berkilaunya.

Sasuke memeras otaknya sampai kering, kemudian menjemurnya. Lalat, Sasuke memeras otaknya, mengingat dimana ia dan Itachi semalam. Semalam, ia mengurung diri di rumah, membaca SMS terakhir dari Sai yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya meminta maaf. Kemudian setelah mengalami pertarungan batin, ia membalas SMS Sai dengan sangat singkat, pukul 10 malam.

Dan Itachi, dimana dia?

"Kau pulang telat semalam. Tengah malam," jawab Sasuke sinis dengan pandangan tak senang dan penuh kecurigaan.

"Ya, aku memang lembur semalam."

"Buktikan," perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar sedatar air yang membeku pada musim dingin di kutub sana.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Itachi mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang. "Hallo?"

"Loudspeaker, bodoh," desis Sasuke.

"Che!" dengus Itachi sebal, kemudian ia menekan tombol loudspeaker.

_"Hallo? Kenapa Itachi?"_ tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Sasori, dimana kau semalam?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap tajam pada adiknya.

_"Lah? Kok nanya? Ya di kantor dong. Semalam kau tidak mabuk kan? Masa sudah lupa sih?"_ sahut suara di seberang sana.

"Dimana aku semalam?" tanya Itachi tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan balik yang dilemparkan padanya.

_"Alamak, ya di kantor lah. Kau ini, masa baru semalam lupa sih? Semalam kan kita berduaan di ruanganmu kan? Melakukan praktek rated M? Kau tidak ingat, eh?"_ Sasori malah mencecarkan Itachi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting sembari membuka aib mereka. Sasuke dan Suigetsu malah sweatdrop ria.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Itachi memerah, Suigetsu melongo, Sasuke datar.

_"Eh? Hallo? Hallo? Halloha~ Woi! Eh? Ini di loudspeaker ya? Aduh, jadi gak tau malu deh. Oi Itachi, jangan di loudspeaker dong!"_ oceh si penelepon di seberang sana.

"S-sudah cukup kan? Puas kau?" bentak Itachi gugup dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kalau masih belum puas, aku sendiri yang akan membawa helai rambut si pelaku itu! Aku yang akan menangkap pelaku bajingan berengsek itu! Dengar ya, Sasuke, AKU AKAN MENGURUS KASUS INI UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN SIAPA PELAKU YANG SEBENARNYA! CAMKAN ITU, BOCAH!" Kemudian ia mematikan tombol loudspeaernya.

"Hallo? Heh, besok kita ada kasus baru. Masalah Orochimaru kehilangan anak sapi itu tunda dulu saja, kalau tidak alihkan saja pada Gaara. Ini lebih penting! Ah, mencari pelaku maling sapi itu kan bukan level kita! Iya, besok ku jelaskan. Besok hari minggu ya? Baiklah, apartmentmu kosong kan? Aku numpang menginap selama kasus ini ya. Ya, hanya sampai kasus ini selesai. Apa? Jatah apa? Hei, kurang ajar kau! Aku kan cuma menumpang tidur! Sudahlah. Besok mau jal-" ocehan Itachi dengan rekannya di telepon terputus ketika ia masuk dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Dia tidak berbohong, gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menolehkan pandangannya pada rekan barunya itu. "Dimana kau semalam?"

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Suigetsu kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Semalam aku di rumah, main congklak sama Sai. Terus dia pulang sendirian, padahal aku sudah mau mengantarkannya, tapi dia menolak begitu. Hm, lalu aku lapar dan kaluar mencari jajanan, tapi karena ban motorku bocor, aku terpaksa mampir ke bengkel untuk menambal," jelas Sai panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau main congklak bersama Sai, katamu?"

Suigetsu mengangguk tegas. "Iya, sampai setengah sepuluh lewat banyak. Lalu dia pulang. Aku sempat SMS, tapi tak dibalas."

"Jam berapa kau SMS dia?"

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya perlahan, mencoba mengingat. "Sebentar ya, kulihat dulu," katanya sambil memencet-mencet handphonenya. "Ah, jam 10, lihat ini." Pemuda berambut putih itu menyodorkan handphonenya. Sasuke melihat isi pesan tak jelas dari Suigetsu dan langsung jijik membacanya. Sok perhatian, pikirnya.

Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa pemuda manis di depannya itu bisa dipercaya? Atau malah harus dicurigai? Entahlah, Sasuke memilih diam, karena kasus ini sudah berpindah tangan kepada pihak yang berwajib. Itachi Uchiha akan mencari pelaku yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda berambut spike itu berjalan ke sofa untuk mengambil tasnya, kemudian beranjak ke atas, menuju kamarnya. Sementar itu Suigetsu mengikuti gerakan Sasuke, berjalan mengekorinya seakan-akan berada di rumah sendiri. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga melingkar itu, menyusuri lorong berkarpet coklat yang meredam suara langkah kaki mereka itu dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya mencari kunci kamarnya. Membuka pintunya, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya diikuti Suigetsu yang berdecak kagum melihat kamar yang luas itu. Kamar bercat kuning cream yang luas, dengan ranjang berukuran dua orang yang berseprai biru tua dengan lambang kipas Uchiha di tengahnya berdiri kokoh di sudut tengah. Sebuah AC menggantung di atasnya. Di kanan kirinya, ada dua meja kayu kecil yang menopang lampu tidur. Di sisi kiri, ada dua buah pintu yang sepertinya untuk ke kamar mandi dan untuk lemari. Sementara di sisi kanan, ruangan itu digantungi lukisan-lukisan abstrak Sasuke yang sepertinya mahal. Dibawah lukisan-lukisan itu, ada sebuah lemari es mini.

Sasuke yang mulai risih diikuti sampai ke kamarnya akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Suigetsu malas. "Kau ngapain?"

"Eh? Aku mau menginap, boleh kan?" tanyanya seakan-akan sudah diberi persetujuan sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang bilang boleh?" Sasuke manikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung akan tingkah 'kakek tua' ini.

"Ahh, ayolah. Kita saling menghibur atas kehilangan ini. Boleh ya ya ya?" Suigetsu menggelayuti lengan Sasuke sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan worm eyes.

Sasuke seakan terhanyut dalam buaian kehangatan yang dialirkan Suigetsu. Hangat tubuh ini, rasanya mirip dengan Sai. Hampir mirip. Sasuke lemah, ia menghela nafas lalu berujar, "Baiklah."

"Yatta! Terimakasih Sasuke!" seru Suigetsu seraya memeluk pemuda tampan di depannya itu.

Ah, benar-benar mirip. Kehangatan pelukan ini menyalurkan kenyamanan yang menghanyutkan bagi tubuh dingin Sasuke. _Tak disangka tubuhnya sehangat ini,_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Kehangatan yang akhir-akhir ini tak diterima Sasuke karena pertengkaran mereka. Pertengkaran akibat orang yang sekarang memeluknya itu.

Sasuke merasa bodoh, mana mungkin orang yang ceria dan sehangat ini mau merebut Sai darinya? Pandangannya terhadap Suigetsu perlahan sedikit berubah. Pemuda yang mirip Sai itu memang mungkin hanya ingin bersahabat, bukan berpacaran. Hangat dicampur hangat tidak menciptakan rasa yang seimbang, hanya akan menimbulkan kepanasan. Ah author hanya sotoy.

Pemuda pemilik mata onyx angkuh itu balas memeluknya, meresapi kehangatan yang mulai menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun itu.

Si tuan ubanan itu kini memandang sang Uchiha muda dengan tatapan tidak banget, menelusuri garis-garis tegas di wajahnya. "Sa-Saus ke?"

"Namaku Sasuke." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berbalik menuju lemari pakaiannya, meninggalkan Hozuki tua bangka tercengang dengan perubahan sikap 'Saus-ke'.

"Sauske bau matahari," ujarnya asal sambil menciumi bajunya sendiri, "Aku juga bau matahari."

"Sasuke," ujar Sasuke membetulkan. Menghela nafas, bersiap menghadapi si tuan berwajah polos itu.

"Kauske, boleh pinjam kaus tidak?" tanya Suigetsu pada Sasuke yang sedang membuka seragam sekolahnya. Tanpa Suigetsu sadari kalau sekarang tampangnya 'mupeng' melihat otot kekar di dada dan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak menyadari tatapan mupeng siap memper-oke author mulai ngaco. Sasuke yang tak menyadari tatapan Suigetsu, terus membuka bajunya, lalu melempar seragam itu tepat ke dalam keranjang cucian. "Hn, kalau kau sudah menyebut namaku dengan benar."

Suigetsu tersentak, menelan ludahnya. "Hee? Iya iya, Sasugay."

"Sasuke," koreksi Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Iya, Sasuke. Pinjamkan aku kaus dong~" ujar Suigetsu dengan nada manja, plus puppy eyes, plus dengan kedua tangan dirapatkan di depan dada, seakan menonjok dagunya dari bawah, dan meliuk-liukkan badannya seperti belut.

"Pilih sendiri," sahut Sasuke sambil mengisyaratkan tempat baju-bajunya berada pada suigetsu, terlalu sibuk juga untuk memilih kaus yang akan dipakainya sendiri.

"Wah, perut Sasuke sixpack," puji suigetsu yang ikut membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan perutnya yang tak kalah sixpack dengan Sasuke. "Wah, baju Sasuke banyak. Wah, bajunya bagus-bagus. Wah, Sasuke orang kaya. Wah wah wah.." Suigetsu asik ber-wah-ria sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kaus berwarna violet dengan gambar terong tak jelas yang tampaknya jarang dipakai Sasuke.

"Sasukeee~ Baju ini bagus tidak kalau kupakai?" Sasuke menoleh dan hanya mengangguk malas. Tampaknya ia lelah meladeni anak satu itu. Atau lelah menghadapi tingkah sok polosnya? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

Iris violet Suigetsu melirik ke arah kasur king size Sasuke, lalu menghampirinya cepat, dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk bagian atas bed covernya, seperti ibu-ibu sedang membersihkan debu di atas kasur. "Sasuke~ Aku tidur disini denganmu ya?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan yang beralih ke lemari esnya. Ia membuka pintunya, mencari jus tomat favoritenya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. "Sial," umpatnya dengan dahi yang berkedut marah.

Suigetsu menyahut dari dalam kamar, "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke kesal, tanpa sadar gigi atas dan bawahnya beradu, mengeluarkan bunyi gemeretuk halus.

Si kakek Hozuki kini berdiri di belakang sang Uchiha-entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di situ. Iris violetnya menatap punggung pemuda di depannya dengan sorot mata yang menelusuri lekuk tubuh pria berjulukan 'Pangeran Dingin' itu.

"S-sasu-ke.." Suigetsu langsung manyun mendengar bentakan kasar yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat. Sebuah botol lain dengan tulisan "Usus" di atas tutupnya. Fantastik. Cukup membuat orang mual, bahkan muntah.

Suigetsu menyentuh pundak Sasuke, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, aku muak," ujar Sasuke yang beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir, _siapa lagi yang bisa menerobos masuk ke kamarku selain Itachong?_

Sementara itu Suigetsu memperhatikan botol itu dengan seksama. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian menutup kulkas itu dan meninggalkannya. Berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ssebelah Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke, coba ceritakan bagaimana perjalanan cintamu dengan Sai?" Suigetsu memulai topik pembicaraan. Sasuke diam tak menjawab.

"Sasuke?"

"Bacot," jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Ihh, kenapa sih?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu sekarang. Lebih baik tutup mulutmu atau kubunuh kau."

"Ihh om-om galak," ledek Suigetsu yang langsung diberikan deathglare oleh Sasuke. Dan Suigetsu langsung terdiam, seperti anjing yang patuh pada majikannya.

.

O.O

.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" teriak Suigetsu dari arah dapur yang menyadari kalau Sasuke baru turun dari kamarnya. Rupanya Suigetsu tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Sasuke memasuki wilayah dapur dan langsung duduk di kursi makan. Di depannya sudah ada telur mata sapi yang ditatap sedekat mungkin oleh Sasuke karena matanya masih setengah tertutup.

"Itu telur mata sapi, Sasuke," ujar Suigetsu tanpa ditanya yang hanya dijawab oh oleh Sasuke.

Suigetsu menyodorkan dua piring lagi telur mata sapi, kemudian dua gelas susu dan segelas jus tomat.

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu," komentar Sasuke asal.

"Aku kan calon istri yang baik. Hihihi," sahut Suigetsu yang tengah melepaskan apronnya dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau uke ya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berfikir. Sedetik kemudian, rasanya ia ingin menarik kembali pertanyaan tak penting itu. Tak biasanya ia membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Aku seme." Nada bicara Suigetsu berubah seperti semula.

_Orang aneh dasar_, umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku aneh?" tanya Suigetsu seakan bisa mendengar apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Sasuke tak menjawab, alih-alih melanjutkan tidurnya yang sepertinya kurang. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Jelas saja kalau ia tak bisa tidur. Suigetsu jadi ingat kejadian semalam. Saat ia sedang bermimpi dengan indahnya, rasanya ada seseorang yang memeluk dan menariknya ke alam sadar. Membuatnya terbangun, dan menemukan tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan Sasuke yang terus menyebut nama Sai sambil terisak. Kemudian Sasuke menggrepe-grepe perutnya yang mulus. Suigetsu tak mengacuhkannya, kejadian malam itu malah membuatnya senang sendiri.

Suigetsu menatap wajah mulus tanpa cacat Sasuke, membelai rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah dengan mata terpejam itu. Semakin mendekat hingga bau iler Sasuke tercium ke dalam hidung Suigetsu yang langsung membuat Suigetsu mundur menjauh. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi di sebelah Sasuke. Berhadapan dengan meja makan bundar itu.

Pemuda berpupil violet itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit putih yang bersih tanpa noda itu. Meregangkan tubuhnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang bernuansa putih terang itu. Tampaknya seseorang yang tinggal disini senang membersihkan dan merawat rumah mereka. Entah itu Itachi, Sasuke, atau ada seorang pembantu yang pekerja keras. Suigetsu tak peduli.

Tangannya hendak meraih garpu ketika mendengar suara sepatu Itachi yang turun dari atas. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia sudah rapih. Tampak seperti ingin bepergian.

"Ohayo Itachi-san!" sapa Suigetsu ramah sambil tersenyum.

Itachi balas tersenyum. "Ohayo err-"

"Suigetsu," ujar Suigetsu mengingatkan.

"Ya, ohayo Suigetsu."

"Itachi-san mau kemana, pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi?" tanya Suigetsu basa-basi.

"Ingin mengurus kasus si bocah itu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang tertidur dengan dagunya.

"Wah, Itachi-san rajin sekali. Ini kan masih jam setengah 9 pagi. Sarapannya dimakan dulu dong," bujuk Suigetsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sarapan yang dibuatnya.

"Kau juga rajin sekali. Maaf, tapi aku buru-buru," ujar Itachi sambil beranjak keluar.

"Itachi-san, tunggu dulu!" teriak suigetsu sembari membawa-bawa piring dan gelas yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Ah baiklah, aku bawa," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum terpaksa dan mengambil sarapannya.

"Itachi-san, itu tidak mau dibawa?" Suigetsu melirik dua buah botol yang dari kemarin terletak di meja."Itu organ dalamnya Sai."

"Cih, menjijikan." Itachi menatap jijik kedua botol itu. "Ah, tapi siapa tahu bisa membantu," lanjutnya seraya mengambil sarungtangannya dari dalam tasnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia menghampiri meja itu dan mengangkat botol-botol itu setelah sebelumnya memakai sarung tangannya. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil kantong plastik besar dan memasukkan botol-botol itu ke dalamnya.

"Err- sepertinya masih ada satu lagi," ujar Suigetsu sambil menggaruk alisnya.

"Dimana?" tanya Itachi malas.

"Di kulkasnya Sasuke."

Itachi langsung berlari ke atas secepat yang ia bisa, dan dengan tiba-tiba ia sudah muncul lagi di depan Suigetsu untuk mengambil sarapannya.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Suigetsu," katanya dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dari yang tadi. Kemudian ia langsung berlari keluar, menghilang dari pandangan Suigetsu sebelum pemuda itu membalas ucapan terima kasihnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia datang lagi ke hadapan Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, bisa kau jelaskan kejadian kemarin saat kalian menemukan mayat itu?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan nota kecil dan sebuah pena, bersiap mencatat apa yang akan dikatakan Suigetsu.

Pemuda beriris violet itu menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin, dari saat ia menanyakan Sai pada Sasuke yang hendak membeli jus tomat di kantin, teriakan Hinata yang memekakkan telinga, deskripsi mayat Sai, sampai ocehan dan makian yang diluncurkan dirinya dan Sasuke. Tampaknya Suigetsu lupa menceritakan satu hal, tentang si lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng oranye berbentuk lolipop. Entah, apakah ia lupa? Atau ia tak mendengarkan perkataan si bapak kantin? Atau ada alasan lain?

"Kasihan juga si poor boy itu," komentar Itachi ketus, menutup catatan kecilnya, lalu memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya. "Ya sudah, terima kasih banyak ya Suigetsu," lanjutnya seraya berjalan keluar dengan membawa sepiring telur mata sapi dan segelas susu.

"Yoo! Sama-sama!" teriak Sugietsu pada Itachi yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. "Calon kakak ipar, eh?" ujarnya asal sambil tertawa kecil. Kelakuannya tidak menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke. Padahal kemarin ia yang marah-marah seperti orang gila. Tampaknya Suigetsu sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang dinamakan 'kematian'. Kematian seperti apapun, tampaknya ia memang sudah biasa. Mungkin karena kematian satu-persatu anggota keluarganya secara berturut-turut?

Suigetsu kembali ke dapur, menghabiskan sarapannya sambil menatap pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke yang sepertinya pulas dengan pelupuk mata yang agak bengkak. _Sasuke manis juga ya, jadi bingung, siapa yang lebih manis, Sai atau Sasuke?_ tanya Suigetsu pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sesekali Sasuke sesenggukan dalam tidurnya yang posisinya tidak mengenakkan itu. Pandangan mata Suigetsu tak lepas dari Sasuke. Menunggu mata onyx itu terbuka agar Suigetsu bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Sarapan Suigetsu sudah habis, tapi mata onyx itu masih belum terbuka juga. Membuatnya menunggu lama dan bosan. Suigetsu tidak suka menunggu dengan bosan seperti itu.

"Hei, Sasuke, bangun kau," panggilnya dengan volume suara yang lumayan kencang. Tapi mata onyx itu belum terbuka.

"Sauske!" serunya. Dan kelopak mata itu tetap tertutup seperti tadi. "Sasugaaay~" Suigetsu yang gemas mengguncang tubuh Sasuke pelan. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kesal, pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak mendekati Sasuke. Sedikit merunduk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya. Tangannya membelai pipi porselen halus itu, merasakan hawa dingin yang dipancarkan pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu. Pemuda bermata violet itu menghela nafasnya yang hangat, sekedar menyadarkan Sasuke dari mimpinya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak mau bangun.

CUP!

Kesal-kesal, ia rebut saja keperawanan bibir pemuda di depannya itu. Tapi nampaknya itu juga tak mengganggu acara tidurnya. Langsung saja Suigetsu mengulum bibir Sasuke yang bau iler itu tanpa-ragu-ragu. Lidahnya menjilati sisa-sisa liurnya yang mengering di sekitar bibirnya. Mungkin dalam mimpi, Sasuke sedang bermimpi dicium oleh Sai.

Tangan Suigetsu mulai main, ia menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam kaus Sasuke. Meraba-raba perut mulus itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit bergerak tak nyaman. Jari-jari nakalnya mulai naik ke atas, meraba dan mencari tonjolan kecil disana. Dan ketika menemukannya, jemarinya itu mencubitnya, membuat sang pemilik tubuh membuka matanya dengan ekspresi kaget yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sontak, pemuda berambut raven itu mendorong pemuda yang ingin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh itu jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya. Yang didorong hanya nyengir kambing.

"Che, kubunuh kau nanti, Hozuki," ujar Sasuke kesal, mengetahui dirinya hampir di rape oleh pemuda blo'on yang suka pasang tampang innocent. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang dipenuhi saliva Suigetsu, kemudian meninggalkan dapur. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia berbalik untuk mengambil sarapannya, kemudian membawanya ke atas, ke kamarnya.

"Hahaha, dasar bodoh. Kau tak akan membunuhku, Uchiha jelek," ledek Suigetsu ketika si Uchiha bungsu sudah sampai di atas. "Dasar, apa dia sudah lupa kalau semalam dia hampir me-rape-ku?"

.

O.O

.

"Sasukee~" panggil Suigetsu dengan nada cilukba saat ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Menemukan Sasuke yang tubuhnya hanya dililiti handuk biru tuanya.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap sebal pada pemuda itu. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan yang mulai tumbuh semalam. Perasaan rindu akan kehangatan Sai yang ternyata kehangatan itu dimiliki juga oleh Suigetsu. "Che."

"Ah, Sasuke, kau ini seksih sekali sih!" omel Suigetsu yang tak tahan oleh pesona kuat yang dipancarkan Sasuke.

"Salahkan orangtuaku sana," jawabnya malas seraya menarik keluar sebuah kaus hitam polos berlengan panjang dari lemarinya. Kemudian mengambil celana panjang putih setelah sebelumnya memakai kausnya. Ia membuka handuk yang melilit itu sembarangan, memperlihatkan tubuhnya dalam balutan celana dalam pink, enggak deh bohong. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya dalam balutan celana dalam putih dengan corak hitam rumit yang aneh.

Suigetsu menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Dasar bodoh, sudah tahu aku tak tahan melihat tubuhmu yang setengah telanjang tadi. Sekarang kau malah memancingku dengan melepas handukmu dan nyaris telanjang di depanku. Benar-benar bodoh. Hahaha," ujar Suigetsu dengan perasaan bergejolak di dada yang tak tertahankan lagi. Namun ia hanya bisa berdecak kagum tanpa melakukan aksi apapun.

"Berisik, siapa suruh masuk-masuk," jawab Sasuke sinis sembari memakai celana panjangnya.

"Oh Kami-sama, apa kau tak sadar ada salah satu malaikatmu yang terjatuh dan tersesat di dunia manusia dan sekarang berdiri di depanku dengan keadaan yang tadi nyaris telanjang dan membuatku tidak berdaya dan lemas seperti ini?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menatap melas pada langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

"Orang gila," gumam Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Hei malaikat ayam, jalan-jalan yuk?" tanya Suigetsu asal-asalan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan panggilan itu?" Sasuke menoleh dengan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Tak apa. Haha. Mau jalan-jalan tidak?" Suigetsu menarik-narik kaus neckturtle hitam tak berlengannya yang ketat itu karena mulai merasa panas.

"Kemana?"

"Hm.." Suigetsu memutar bola matanya, "Shibuya, bagaimana?" usulnya sambil menggoyangkan celana panjangnya yang nyaris mirip dengan yang Sasuke pakai.

"Malas.."

"Ayolaaah~"

"Untuk apa sih?"

"Menghibur diri?"

"Blah~" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya sebal. "Terserahlah."

"Yay! Ayo!" Suigetsu langsung menyeret lengan Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan senang hati. Yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah tapi sebenarnya dalam hati memang tak menolak.

.

.

"Kau bilang menghibur diri kan?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu Nike putihnya di depan kediamannya.

"Yep!" Suigetsu mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu ajak Hinata, dia juga perlu menghibur diri."

Bahu Suigetsu langsung turun. "Padahal kalau berdua kan akan terlihat seperti kencan.."

"Memang siapa yang ingin kencan?" tanya Sasuke tak acuh.

Suigetsu menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke secara bergantian dan tak diacuhkan oleh Sasuke yang kini beralih ke garasi yang dibangun di sebelah rumahnya. Membukanya, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil kodok hijau tuanya. Suigetsu mengekori dengan malas dan ikut masuk ke mobil itu.

"Sasuke, mobilmu antik sekali?" tanya Suigetsu norak.

"Hn. Kau turun dulu sana, panggil Hinata," perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

"Memang dimana rumahnya? Kau ini, memerintah begitu. Memangnya kenapa harus aku?" tanya Suigetsu sambil manyun-manyun.

"Tuh," Sasuke menunjuk rumah di seberangnya dengan dagunya, "Karena kau yang ingin pergi, sudah cepat sana."

"Kenapa kita tidak jemput saja dengan mobil?"

"Cepat sana atau kita tidak akan pergi," ancam Sasuke.

Suigetsu menghela nafas pasrah, "Iya iya, aku turun.."

.

"Kau ini, bagaimana sih Sasuke. Sudah bergaya mau pakai mobil, malah naik bus. Makanya, bensin tuh diisi!" omel Suigetsu saat mereka baru turun dari bus.

"Berisik."

"Aaah!" Suigetsu mengacak rambutnya, "Kau ini miskin kosakata ya? Kembali ke SD sana! Dasar, tak punya kata-kata selain, hn, berisik, diam, che!"

"Hn."

"Heh, Hinata, kau temannya dari kecil ya? Kok bisa tahan sih berteman dengan orang seperti dia?" tanya Suigetsu pada Hinata yang hanya tersenyum.

"Rewel, cerewet, bawel, seperti ibu-ibu gosip, dasar uke yang ngaku-ngaku seme," ledek Sasuke dingin.

"Sausgay!" jerit Suigetsu sebal.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Hinata sambil tertawa kecil melihat ertengkaran aneh kedua temannya itu. Walau masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Suigetsu terus mengoceh tak jelas di sepanjang jalan dan hanya mendapat jawaban "Hn" atau "Berisik" yang membuatnya sebal. Suasana hari minggu itu sejuk dan ramai. Orang-orang hilir mudik di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali mereka berhenti di toko satu toko hanya untuk melihat-lihat, atau membeli jajanan. Entah itu toko mainan, butik, toko makanan, dan lainnya.

"Ini pensil," suara narator yang keluar dari dalam layar tv besar di tempat terbuka itu membuat Hinata menoleh melihat iklan itu, sang model berambut blonde panjang dengan ponytail menunjukkan sebatang pensil ke layar, "Ini Lolita." Sekarang si model menunjukkan sebuah lolipop jeruk berwarna orange berbentuk pusaran dan dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar ke arah kamera dengan tangannya yang lain. "Daripada gigit pensil," Si model menggigit pensil itu, "Mending gigit Lolita." Lolipop orange itu ia bawa ke mulutnya, tapi lolipop itu direbut oleh rekannya yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan topeng orange.

"Lolita punya Tobi! Yay!" teriak rekannya dengan suara cempreng itu, membuat urat di dahi si ponytail tadi berkedut. "Jelek iklannya? Biarin! Yang penting Lolita!" ujar si narator. "Temukan kejutan dibalik kemasan Lolita!" sambung si topeng orange.

Pupil Hinata yang berwarna sama dengan bola matanya mengecil walaupun tidak terlihat. Pupilnya bergoyang-goyang takut saat menatap iklan itu. Pandangannya horror.

"Sasuke, Hinata mana?" tanya Suigetsu yang tangannya entah sejak kapan sudah mencantol di lengan Sasuke.

"Entah."

"Hei! Peduli sedikit kek!"

"Tsk." Dengan malas, Sasuke berbalik menyeret Sugietsu menelusuri jalan yang tadi.

"Hinataaa!" teriak Suigetsu cempreng.

"Jangan norak, bodoh."

Suigetsu merengut kesal. Dan untungnya Hiniata belum jauh dan ditemukan dengan mudah. Gadis berambut indigo itu berdiri sambil memegangi mulutnya dengan mata terbuka lebar yang hampir meneteskan air mata itu. Pandangannya terfokus pada layar besar itu.

"Hinata! Kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba berhenti. Kukira hilang. Ayo jalan," oceh Suigetsu.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung diedarkan pandangan horror oleh Hinata.

"I-itu.." suara Hinata bergetar seraya menunjuk-nunjuk layar yang menampilkan iklan yang sama. "Itu.."

"Itu?" ulang Sasuke seraya menatap layar itu mengikuti pandangan Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata bapak penjaga kantin._ Orang itu berpakaian serba hitam, dan memakai topeng orange berbentuk lolipop._ Bingo! Orang yang tampak di iklan itu sepertinya memakai topeng lolipop orange yang dimaksud si bapak penjaga kantin. "Hinata?"

"Di-dia, yang m-menaruh, kardus i-itu," ujar Hinata dengan setetes air mata turun ke pipinya.

"Eh? Kardus Sai?" tanya Suigetsu bingung.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "A-aku melihatnya.."

"Lolita punya Tobi! Yay!"

"Tidak mungkin.." Sasuke berujar tak percaya saat mendengar aksen bodoh si lelaki bertopeng itu.

**Tobi Anak Baik, **si model yang baru naik daun.**  
**

**

* * *

**

***To Be Continued?***

* * *

**#Hening..**

**Go-gomen, ini bagian MOMO yang update. gomen keterlambatannya DX (Momo: Dasar, kan ini seharusnya bagian kau. Chap kemarin udah bagianku =3=)  
**

**mana isi act 3 ini penuh sama Momo, dan saya cuma nambahin sana-sini, ini itu, memperbanyak deskrip, malah jadi hancur. aaaah gomen DX**

**saya ngga bakat jadi Author.**

**lagian saya lagi WB, dan dalam masa Hiatus.**

**aaaaaah, maaf atas keterlambatannya sekali lagi. gomenneeee DX  
**

**yos, sankyuuu untuk Chiu-chi Hatake, Ninja-edit, kavinott, Noctilucentum Ciel, Aoi Ryuuken, Witte Lelie, Nanonine, Jeevas Revolution, Natsumi Kohinata.**

**Yos, review lagi?**

**REVIEW YANG BANYAAAAAAAAKKKKKK **


	4. Action 4

**Tsukimori and Momochi colab**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Pairing : SaiSasuSui**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Nista, Abal, Angstnya mungkin nggak kerasa, colab fic pertama kami. Mature content, Bloody scene, gore banget, LEMON (tapi belum muncul di chap ini), don't like don't read, anak dibawah umur disarankan nggak baca, bahaya muntah di tempat. Bila tidak keberatan dengan warning kami, maka silahkan arahkan kursor anda kebawah, untuk membaca fic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Presenting :**

**Behind The Mask**

**Author's :**

**Tsukimori Raisa and Momochi Mimi'san**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin.." Sasuke berujar tak percaya saat mendengar aksen bodoh si lelaki bertopeng itu.

**Tobi Anak Baik, **si model yang baru naik daun.

**.**

**Action 4**

**.**

Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut raven ini memadu langkahnya perlahan ke belakang, seakan menghindari TV plasma besar di tengah Shibuya itu, membuat beberapa orang menyingkir agar tidak tertabrak oleh Sasuke yang berwajah pucat itu.

BRUK!

"Eh, Teme?"

Seketika mata Sasuke terbuka, berbalik menatap sosok yang di tabraknya. Topeng lollipop oranye menutupi wajahnya. Segera saja bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri, dan wajahnya memucat. Buru-buru Sasuke menarik topeng lollipop itu, membuka identitas dibalik topeng itu.

Mata blue ocean dan rambut pirang segera nampak. Sesaat sempat mempesona si Uchiha songong ini. Suigetsu menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah. "Jadi Naruto yang membunuh Sai?" seru Suigetsu girang.

Seketika kawanan orang di Shibuya itu terdiam, memperhatikan satu orang yang ditunjuk Suigetsu. Sementara si pirang ini kelabakan dengan tatapan mata menyalahkan seperti itu. "Loh? Kok aku? Kenapa aku!"

"Soalnya pembunuh Sai itu bertopeng lollipop oranye seperti yang kau pakai!" Suigetsu berseru lagi, membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mulai membentuk bulatan yang mengunci Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Hinata. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto terdesak.

"Eh? Hanya atas dasar itu? Eh pak tua, dengar ya, aku dapat topeng ini setelah beli permen Lolita kok!" sergah Naruto galak, sebal karena dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh tua bangka Hozuki ini.

"Apa kau bilang? Permen Lolita?" Sasuke menyela, saat ia lihat si 'pak tua' yang disebut Naruto barusan akan kembali bersua.

"Iya!" Naruto menunjuk ke suatu arah, dan ketiga orang lainnya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. "Disana!"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap toko yang dimaksud Naruto. Dengan tampang cengok yang tidak biasa di dapati pada seorang Uchiha, Sasuke memandangi Toko permen tersebut tak berkedip. Dimana ada sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Mau beli permen LOLITA? Beli di sini! Dapatkan topeng Tobi setiap pembelian dua bungkus besar permen.'.

Samar-samar kini pemuda Uchiha itu menangkap sosok berambut putih yang berlari dengan wajah bahagia ke arah mereka, sementara di kedua tangannya ada dua bungkus besar oranye. Dan Hinata hanya tergagap sambil menyebutkan nama sosok berambut putih beriris violet tersebut. "Su-Suigetsu? Sejak kapan ada di toko itu?"

"Eh lihat-lihat, aku dapat apa? Coba tebak!" Suigetsu mengodok-ngodok sesuatu diantara dua bungkus besar permen seukuran bungkus keripik jumbo itu, lalu dengan bangganya memamerkan kepada teman-temannya. Benda berbentuk seperti lollipop dengan pusaran di tengahnya, berwarna oranye. "Topeng Tobi Lolita!"

"Eh, sama dengan punyaku!" sahut Naruto, kemudian menghampiri si Suigetsu, dan menari waka-waka bersama. (?) Maaf, author kebawa suasana habis nonton penutupan Fifa World Cup.

Sasuke kini menarik Hinata ke sisinya. "Berarti, pembunuh Sai bisa siapa saja."

Hinata mengurut dagunya yang tak berjanggut itu, bergaya layaknya detektif sungguhan. "Iya."

.

O.O

.

"A-apa ini—hoeeeeeeekkkkk!"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala perlahan, melihat rekan kerjanya yang berambut merah mirip bata untuk membangun rumahnya itu. Kini Sasori menoleh dari sisa usahanya mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena tak tahan dengan benda-benda menjijikan yang dibawa Itachi. Kini wajahnya sudah dibasuh dengan air, sementara krannya dibiarkan terbuka di wastafel tersebut. "Itu apaan? Bau sekali! Buang sana! Menodai ruangan kerja kita saja!"

Itachi duduk di sofa depan meja yang menyimpan botol-botol berisi organ dalam Sai tersebut. "Inilah pekerjaan kita, Sasori. Mencari tersangka korban mutilasi."

"Pekerjaan? Bukannya pekerjaan kita itu mencari penculik kebo kesayangannya Orochimaru?" Si bocah merah kini menggapai handuk yang menggantung di sebelah wastafel tersebut, lalu mengelap wajahnya. "Lalu botol itu isinya apaan?"

Selintas mata onyx Itachi melirik ke arah Sasori, lalu kembali menutup kelopak matanya. "Organ dalam manusia."

Dan..

"HOEEEEEEKKK!"

Sasori muntah lagi.

Itachi hanya menguap, lalu mengambil sekotak rokok dari atas meja, dan mencabutnya sebatang. Merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan korek api, dan kemudian menyalakan rokoknya, menyesapnya perlahan. "Kau berlebihan."

"Itu organ.. dalam? Ah ini mutilasi namanya!" ucap Sasori, segera saja Itachi melempari pemuda berambut merah itu dengan sesuatu yang dapat dijangkaunya.

"Tadi aku kan bilang mencari tersangka korban mutilasi!" ucap Itachi kesal, kembali menyesap rokoknya. Sementara Sasori memunguti benda yang dilemparkan Itachi barusan. Kertas ringsek. Robekan dari sebuah majalah. Artikel tentang Tobi Anak Baik. Tanpa komando lagi, Sasori segera melemparkan kertas itu masuk ke dalam keranjang sampah.

"Lalu apa saja bukti yang kau punya?" tanya Sasori pelan, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebalh Itachi, namun enggan menatap beberapa botol berbau tak sedap di hadapan mereka.

"Ya benda ini. Juga keterangan dari Suigetsu Hozuki, teman sekolah Sasuke." Itachi menyesap lagi rokoknya, lalu meniup asap yang keluar dari mulutnya nikmat.

"Apa kata si Hozuki itu?" tanya Sasori, kini meraih rokok yang tadi di ambil Itachi.

"Ya katanya saat si maniak Tomat mau beli Jus Tomat, penjaga kantin malah ngasih tuh bocah songong salah satu dari botol ini," jelas Itachi, tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah kumpulan botol tak berdosa itu. (?)

"Eto?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa Penjaga Kantin itu ngasih botol ini?"

"Mana ku tahu. Si Suigetsu tidak menjelaskan lebih detil." Itachi mengedikkan bahunya, terkesan tak mau perduli.

"Kalau begitu besok kita harus ke sekolah adikmu!" ucap Sasori semangat.

"Eh? Untuk apa? Kau ternyata kebelet ingin kenal dengan keluargaku ya?" tanya Itachi polos.

Segera saja Sasori menghadiahi kekasih bodohnya itu dengan bogem mentah yang membuat pipi mulus si Sulung Uchiha ini lebam. "Bodoh. Untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha kau sangat bodoh! Ya aku datang untuk menyelidiki kematian si Sai lah!"

Itachi manggut-manggut tanda mengerti, sambil meringis pelan, memegangi pipinya yang lebam oleh kekasihnya itu.

.

O.O

.

Terik matahari menyambar masuk melalui celah ranting, menerobos langsung melalui kaca jendela, membuat siang ini adalah waktu yang tepat digunakan untuk tidur siang. Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah duduk asik di bangkunya, hanya menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas, seraya mencatat sesuatu di buku tulisnya. Sementara tak disadarinya, dua pasang mata beriris violet tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sesekali matanya berputar, beralih kepada sang guru yang masih bercuap-cuap di depan kelas, dan kembali lagi menatap Sasuke Uchiha.

_"Tes.."_

Baik Sasuke, maupun seluruh murid lain, semuanya terkesiap. Otomatis berhenti dari pekerjaan mereka, termasuk guru berambut mirip buah nanas yang berdiri di depan kelas. Semuanya menatap pengeras suara yang diletakkan tepat di atas pintu masuk.

_"Tes, kepada Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Suigetsu Hozuki dari kelas 12 IPA 1, diharap berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Terimakasih."_

Sang guru yang bernama Iruka itu lalu mengetuk-etukkan jarinya papan tulis. "Uchiha, Hozuki, Hyuuga, segera menghadap kepala sekolah."

Sasuke tersentak, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Rupanya hanya Suigetsu yang bangun dari tempat duduknya, berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" suara Iruka kini naik beberapa oktaf.

Buru-buru Hinata dan Sasuke berlari keluar ruangan. Takut disemprot lagi.

Mereka bertiga melangkah di sepanjang koridor yang sunyi dengan si Hozuki berjalan paling depan bak pemimpin. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang abu-abunya. Bibirnya dimonyong-monyongkan, membiarkan udara keluar dari dalam mulutnya, menjadi sebuah siulan riang dengan irama asal-asalan. Sesekali kelopak matanya menyipit ketika iris violetnya bertabrakan dengan sinar matahari yang menembus masuk melewati jendela di sisi koridor. Langkahnya begitu ringan dan santai.

Sementara itu, di belakangnya, Sasuke berjalan santai dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya yang dalam menatap kosong ke arah kepala putih di depannya. Kedua tangannya, sama seperti Suigetsu, dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tak ada ekspresi sedikitpun yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Di sebelah kanannya, Hinata berjalan menunduk dengan agak gugup. Ini kali pertamanya ia dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah? Ingin rasanya bertanya pada kedua pemuda di dekatnya, tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu.

Suigetsu menghentikan siulan tak jelasnya. "Hei, menurut kalian, kenapa kita dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh maupun memperlambat langkah kakinya. Tak ada jawaban. Setengah jengkel, ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang sambil berujar, "Hei, jawab aku dong."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng ragu. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak acuh. Suigetsu memutar kembali kepalanya, mendengus.

Suigetsu berhenti mendadak di ujung koridor yang bercabang menjadi dua arah. Kedua temannya hampir saja menabraknya. Suigetsu berbalik dengan cengiran tolol di wajahnya.

"Ruang kepala sekolah dimana ya?" tanyanya pada Hinata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas karena semburat merah ketika matanya menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata indah Suigetsu. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Suigetsu sudah menoleh ketika punggung tangan Sasuke menghantam belakang kepalanya pelan.

"Bodoh," katanya pelan sekali sambil lalu, melangkahkan kakinya ke lorong kiri, meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Hinata.

"Heh! Aku dengar tahu! Dasar anak ayam tak berbulu!" sungutnya kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum mengingat cengiran tolol tapi manis Suigetsu barusan. Kemudian mengikuti kedua jejak temannya.

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar berhenti di depan pintu ruangan yang tepat. Suigetsu mengetuk pintu abu-abu di depannya yang ditempeli papan bertuliskan "Kepala Sekolah" di atasnya. Membuka sedikit pintunya, Suigetsu menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ciluk-baa~" ujarnya girang dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Ruangan itu bercat abu-abu sampai setinggi 1,5 meter, dari perbatasan itu sampai ke langit-langit, catnya berwarna putih. Meja kepala sekolah berdiri di ujung ruangan, kursi di belakangnya kosong. Di sudut kiri, ada sebuah lemari kaca besar, tempat menyimpan piala-piala yang dimenangkan oleh sekolah.

Kepala Tsunade―Ibu Kepala Sekolah―menoleh dari atas sofa hitam yang disandarkan ke dinding.

"Silahkan masuk," ujarnya tegas, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya dari Suigetsu. Suigetsu langsung dadah-dadah berhadiah(?) ala model ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di seberang sofa Tsunade.

Mata Sasuke menangkap dua sosok lain yang hadir di ruangan itu. Itachi dan Sasori sedang duduk di atas sofa, menunggu mereka. Wajah Sasori langsung cerah begitu melihat Suigetsu yang tersenyum ke arah Itachi. Sasori mengira, Suigetsu tersenyum padanya.

Suigetsu melangkah masuk, diikuti Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke mengernyit, sedikit tidak senang, mengingat insiden jambak-jambak berhadiah(?) di rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Itachi. Hinata hanya menatap bingung.

"Duduklah," ujar Tsunade, menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Ah, namaku Sasori," ujar Sasori yang langsung bangun dari sofanya dengan wajah tersenyum riang, menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Suigetsu.

"Hai, namaku Suigetsu," ujar Suigetsu riang, menyambut tangan Sasori yang wajahnya kini sedikit merona. Suigetsu langsung duduk di sebelah Sasori, menyilangkan kakinya. Mata Sasori masih jelalatan, memperhatikan wajah Suigetsu dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Dan sedetik kemudian Sasori merasakan pipinya panas dan perih. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Itachi yang baru menamparnya dan sekarang menggeram jengkel.

"Ingat, kita disini karena pekerjaan!"

"Ah, tapi jangan menamparku di depan orang-orang dong," sungut Sasori sebal, mengerling ke arah Hinata yang terkikik malu-malu. Dan di sebelahnya, ada Sasuke yang membuang mukanya. "Kau Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke menoleh, kemudian hanya menggumam kecil, mengiyakan.

Wajah Sasori kembali cerah. "Wah, Sasuke tak kalah tampan dari I-aww!" Sasori meringis ketika Itachi menginjak kakinya.

"Langsung kerjakan tugas kalian. Jangan membuang-buang waktu terlalu banyak karena jam pelajaran masih banyak," ujar Tsunade tegas.

"Jadi," kata Sasori bersemangat, menghadap ke Suigetsu dengan pulpen dan buku catatan sudah siap di tangan, "dimana kalian menemukan si korban?"

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Sebal teringat akan Sai lagi. Sasuke membayangkan Sai yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia merasakan hidungnya sedikit perih, seperti ingin menangis. Tapi ditahannya air matanya kuat-kuat.

Sementara Suigetsu dan Hinata saling pandang. Hinata hendak menjawab, tapi ia ragu-ragu. Bibir dan pupil lavendernya agak bergetar mengingat kondisi Sai.

"Korban.. apa?" tanya Suigetsu dengan tampang tolol yang menggemaskan.

"Ya ampuuun," kata Sasori gemas, mencubit pipi Suigetsu kencang-kencang, "korban mutilasi dong sayang. Korban apa lagi?" Sasori rupanya tak menyadari aura panas yang menguar dari tubuh Itachi di sebelahnya.

"Oh! Korban mutilasi, Sai ya?" kata Suigetsu, mendadak wajahnya sedikit murung.

"Iya. Eh, kenapa jadi sedih begitu?" tanya Sasori.

Suigetsu terdiam cukup lama, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia itu teman baikku, rasanya sedih kalau mengingat tubuhnya yang.. Yah kau tahu lah.."

"Jadi dia teman baikmu ya? Ah, aku turut berduka cita ya," kata Sasori, membelai rambut Suigetsu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menjauh ketika Itachi membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Suigetsu dapat mendengar jelas, "Hentikan kalau kau tak mau aku menamparmu lagi disini," bisik Itachi.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kalau begitu, bisa tunjukkan kami, dimana tempat Sai ditemukan?" tanya Sasori, menahan diri di tempat agar tidak nyosor seperti tadi.

"Apa? Aduh, jauh, di belakang sekolah," kata Suigetsu malas.

"Antarkan mereka, Suigetsu, Hinata, Sasuke," kata Tsunade.

"Kami kan baru sampai, tante kepala sekolah. Nanti dulu dong, kakiku masih pegal nih. Perjalanannya kan jauh. Ah, aku haus, boleh minum kan?" kata Suigetsu, mengambil gelas plastik tersegel yang berisi minuman. "Ada cemilan tidak?"

"Jangan main-main, Suigetsu," ujar si kepala sekolah tak sabar, tetapi wajahnya merona dengan sebutan 'tante' tadi.

"Hm, oke oke," kata Suigetsu, menyeruput minumannya.

Sasuke sudah berdiri, hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, menggumamkan "Permisi" pada Tsunade saat ia melewatinya.

"Oi oi, Sasukecap! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Suigetsu, meletakkan minumannya ke atas meja.

"Namaku Sasuke," tegas Sasuke.

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya sebal. "Ya ya Sasuke. Hei tunggu!" cekal Suigetsu ketika Sasuke sudah membuka pintu ruangan itu. "Ah! Baru juga mau bersantai sebentar!"

Sekarang Hinata mengikuti Sasuke, menggumamkan "Permisi" kemudian pergi. Sekilas ia mengering ke arah Suigetsu yang masih merenggangkan badan di sofa. "Suigetsu, ayo," ajaknya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Suigetsu mendengus ketika melihat Itachi dan Sasori juga bankit berdiri ingin meninggalkan ruangan. Sasori mengulurkan tangannya, hendak bergandengan dengannya di sepanjang koridor dengan mesra sambil merangkulnya. Tetapi tangan Itachi sudah ada di atas kepalanya sekarang, menjambaknya keluar ruangan.

Begitu juga Tsunade, yang sudah berdiri, hendak kembali ke mejanya. "Kau tidak keluar?" tanyanya, menyadari Suigetsu masih tinggal dalam ruangan.

"Tante kepala sekolah," kata Suigetsu, mengucek matanya yang gatal. "Kita kencan saja yuk?"

"K-kencan?" Wajah Tsunade merona. "Aku ini kepala sekolahmu tahu. Dan jangan panggil aku tante!"

Suigetsu tertawa renyah, menguap. "Iya iya, aku hanya bercanda kok," katanya, nyengir kebo. Kemudian mengikuti jejak teman-temannya. "Dadah, Ibu kepala sekolah."

Di koridor, Suigetsu melihat Sasori yang sedang membujuk Itachi agar tidak marah. Kedua pipinya terlihat memerah, seperti habis ditampar. Suigetsu melewati mereka dan menyusul Sasuke dan Hinata yang berjalan beririgan. Suigetsu dapat mendengar Itachi mengatakan, "Ya ya, aku tidak marah kok. Aku kan pemaaf. Asal jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Hozuki lagi."

Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol ringan langsung menyudahi pembicaraan mereka ketika Suigetsu sudah mengimbangi langkah mereka. Kemudiam mereka berjalan bersama ke arah belakang sekolah, tempat Sai ditemukan.

.

"Jadi ini tempat kalian menemukan kotak berisi mayat 'itu'?" Sasori mencatat sesuatu di buku kecilnya. Sementara Hinata, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke mengangguk serempak.

Itachi manggut-manggut. "Siapa yang membuka kardus pertama?"

"Aku," ucap Sasuke diikuti dengan gerakan tangan ke atas.

"Kamu lihat siapa yang meletakkan kardus di sini?" tanya Sasori, gantian.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Tapi satu tangan teracung, membuat semua perhatian teralih. Menuju Hinata Hyuuga, gadis lugu yang kini berdiri dengan menundukan wajahnya. "A-aku melihat orangnya.."

"Kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Sasori lagi, kini berjalan mendekati nona Hyuuga yang masih gemetaran tidak karuan.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Bisa sebutkan ciri-cirinya?" Itachi ikutan mendekati Hinata. Kini dua bocah lainnya merasa dicuekin.

"Orang itu memakai topeng lollipop oranye yang seperti dipake Tobi Anak Baik, juga memakai jubah hitam. I-itu saja yang ku ingat.." jawab Hinata, kini menautkan kedua tangannya, grogi.

"Cuma itu?" Sasori masih terus mencatat. "Kamu ingat siapa kira-kira orang yang dekat dengan Sai?"

"Hanya Sasuke dan Suigetsu, setahuku..." jawab gadis itu lagi. Sudah mati kutu di introgasi orang berwajah baby face seperti Sasori. Ah, itu cuma curcolnya author kok. Hinata nggak kenapa-kenapa.

"Sasuke tahu siapa lagi orang yang dekat dengan Sai?" Itachi menoleh, menatap adiknya dengan tatapan jawab-cepat-atau-ku-cekik miliknya.

"Hn." Si bungsu Uchiha pun menggeleng. Sementara tak disadarinya kalau mimik wajahnya sudah seperti orang bodoh.

Sasori melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan mupeng, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke, meraih pipi si bungsu, mencubitnya. "Kamu lucu sekali!" serunya ceria. Tak mendapat Suigetsu, Sasukepun jadi.

Baik Sasuke, Suigetsu, Hinata, maupun Itachi, semuanya bengong memperhatikan kelakuan agak miring dari si muka bayi. Itachi melempari Sasori dengan sesuatu yang ia raih dari saku jasnya. "Kita dalam jam kerja, Sasori."

"Huuuu, Itachong cemburu huuuu.." ledek Sasori, sementara tangannya masih asik mencubit-cubit mainan barunya.

"Sasori!" salak Itachi galak.

"Anggap saja aku sedang mendekatkan diri dengan keluargamu..—" ucap Sasori, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "—ups.."

"Nah!" Itachi menunjuk Sasori seenak jidat dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Sementara wajahnya sudah sumringah. "Niatmu sebenarnya adalah ketemu sama Sasuke kan?"

"Huu sudah lah, kita sedang bekerja!" Sasori menyalak galak, otomatis membuat Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kira-kira di sini ada jalan pintas atau pintu masuk belakang?" tanya Sasori, mulai celingak-celinguk, mencari sesuatu.

"Tidak ada." Semuanya langsung menatap sosok yang baru datang dari arah kantin. Sementara si pemuda ini hanya menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya ke t-shirtnya, membuat Hinata memutar bola matanya mual. Masalahnya orang ini dikenal sebagai pemilik kios sandwich. Dan dengan joroknya dia mengelap tangan kotornya ke baju yang digunakannya.

Tentu saja Hinata mendadak mual. Toh gadis ini pelanggan setia kios milik paman Kankurou itu.

"Paman penjaga kantin!" sahut Suigetsu girang, lalu berlari kecil menuju sang pemuda paruh baya (?) yang tersenyum ke arah lima anak ini.

"Bapak penjaga kantin yang ngasih botol merah ke Sasuke?" tanya Itachi cepat, sebelum ia lupa.

"Iya. Kenapa ya?" tanya Kankurou bingung, kemudian mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan t-shirt kumalnya, membuat Hinata semakin pusing, menahan mual.

"Paman bisa deskripsikan ciri-ciri orang yang memberikan botol itu pada paman?" tanya Sasori, kembali membuka catatannya.

"Dia memakai topeng oranye, dengan jubah hitam panjang semata kaki." Kankurou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Itu seingat saya.."

"Sama dengan ciri-ciri yang di kasih Hinata." Sasori mendekati Itachi, ingin menyudahi pekerjaan mereka di sekolah ini.

"Oh ya!"

Semuanya menatap sang paman penjaga kios. "Kalau tidak salah anak itu bilang, 'Berikan ini kepada Sasuke kalau dia mau beli jus tomat' lalu di tangannya ia menggenggam setangkai lollipop oranye yang lagi ngetren di kalangan anak-anak sekarang.."

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya tertuju pada sosok di layar flat Shibuya kemarin. "Tobi Anak Baik.."

"Wah kalau tidak salah dia sempat menggumamkan kata-kata 'Tobi Anak Baik'.." Kankurou nyengir kuda, masih tidak sadar akan apa yang dilakukan Itachi dan Sasori.

"Tobi?" Suigetsu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Kau kenal?" tanya Sasuke cepat, diiringi langkah kakinya yang mulai mendekat.

"Err.." Suigetsu grogi. Perlahan ia menarik langkah mundur.

"Jawab!" bentak Sasuke, membuat Suigetsu terdiam.

"Bu..—" Suigetsu siap berbicara, lalu saat ia melihat Sasori mengangkat kepalan tangannya, tanpa sadar ia nyerocos, "—bukannya kemarin kita lihat Tobi Anak Baik di layar flat di Shibuya?"

"Itu sih aku juga lihat," Sasuke melengos kesal, berjalan ke sisi Sasori.

"Ya sudah deh. Segini kok data yang kami butuhkan. Silahkan kalian bertiga kembali ke kelas.." Sasori memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Sementara Itachi bersiap untuk segera cabut dari sekolah adik terkutuknya.

"Eh tunggu dulu!" Kankurou menelan ludah. sementara yang lain sudah menatapnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di lontarkan paman tersebut. Apalagi Sasori, ia sudah siap dengan buku catatan dan pulpen yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya lagi.

"Apa paman? Ada yang terlupa?" tanya Itachi sungguh-sungguh.

"Err.." Kankurou memutar bola matanya. "Kalian nggak beli Sandwich paman dulu?"

.

O.O

.

Suigetsu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lalu segera mengunci pintunya. Cepat-cepat ia menuju ruang TV. Sepertinya ada yang ia tunggu. Segera saja pemuda beriris violet itu mengambil remote, dan menyalakan TV-nya.

_"Esmeralda, aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu.."_

Suigetsu segera menarik kotak tissue kesebelahnya, sementara dibiarkan saja tasnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki. Sosok itu muncul dari arah dapur. "Sui? Sudah pulang? Makan dulu sana," nada suara baritone mengalun merdu. Terasa familiar di telinga Suigetsu.

"Nanti ah, setelah telenovela ini selesai.." Suigetsu tetap tak beralih dari TV flatnya itu.

Sosok itu kini membungkuk, meraih tas Suigetsu yang diletakkan di sembarang tempat itu. "Makan dulu, nanti kau sakit.."

"Iya iya nanti. Kau bawel sekali.." ucap Suigetsu, melempar tissue yang sudah menjadi gumpalan besar itu ke arah sosok yang masih memperhatikan Suigetsu.

"Hah dasar.." kini sosok itu memungut tissue yang tadi dilempar Suigetsu, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Hiu Duyung'. Segera saja sosok itu masuk, meletakkan tas sekolah Suigetsu di atas kasur, dan membuang gumpalan tissue tadi ke dalam tong sampah.

"Makan apa malam ini?" tanya Suigetsu dari ruang TV.

"Kau maunya apa? Barusan aku cuma bikin sandwich tuna.." sahut sosok bertubuh tegap ini.

"Yaah, aku sedang ilfil sama sandwich. Masak apa saja lah.." Suigetsu masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar TV tersebut.

Sementara kini pemuda misterius ini keluar dari kamar Suigetsu, membawa sebuah keranjang berisi cucian kotor. "Kenapa? Itu kan kesukaanmu. Ya sudah, aku bikinkan nasi goreng saja, mau ya?"

"Iya apalah terserah, aku cuma nggak mau Sandwich tuna.." ucap Suigetsu, kini menarik secarik tissue, mengapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Hn.." pemuda itu kini menuju dapur, masih dengan keranjang cucian di tangannya.

**.**

***To Be Continued***

**.**

**GOMENNASAI DX**

**keterlambatan yang sangat parah dikarenakan saya (Tsuu) dihinggapi penyakit berbahaya berkode H1M2, atau lebih bisa dikenal sebagai penyakit WB (apa hubungannya?)**

**err, gomennasai DX**

**terimakasih yang amat sangat untuk Momo yang sudah baik hati mengijinkan saya bertapa dahulu, dan melalaikan fic ini sementara waktu. gomennasai. saya ngga akan mengulanginya lagi :(**

**maaf, saya ngga biasa bikin Slash berseri. DX**

**Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk : **

**ya pokoknya, saya minta review (?)**

**osh!**

**Kavinott : Terimakasih sudah review. review lagi?**

**terimakasih untuk : kavinott, Amakusa Natsumi, Ryuuchihame, Jeevas Revolution, Ninja-edit, Noctilucentum Ciel, Aoi Ryuuken.  
**

**dan sampai jumpa di action 5. TOLONG REVIEW YANG BANYAK #plak!**

**.**

**.  
**

**Seringai dan Gigi Tajam,**

**Tsuuandmomo.**


	5. Action 5

**Tsukimori and Momochi colab**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Pairing : SuiSaiSasu**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Nista, Abal, Angstnya mungkin nggak kerasa, colab fic pertama kami. Mature content, Bloody scene, gore banget, LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! YEAH! don't like don't read, anak dibawah umur disarankan nggak baca, bahaya muntah di tempat. Bila tidak keberatan dengan warning kami, maka silahkan arahkan kursor anda kebawah, untuk membaca fic ini.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Presenting :**

**Behind The Mask**

**Author's :**

**Tsukimori Raisa and Momochi Mimi'san**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Action 5  
**

**.

* * *

**

.

Suigetsu merasa pahanya bergetar. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari layar Tv, ia merogoh saku celananya, kemudian menatap layar handphonenya. Wajahnya yang bercucuran air mata langsung cerah ketika melihat apa yang tertulis di layar handphonenya.

**From: Sasugay**

**Ke rumahku sekarang, bawa mainan. Aku bosan.**

"YAY!" teriak Suigetsu riang yang kemudian langsung bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Suigetsu mengambil ransel sekolahnya, membuka lemari pakaiannya seraya memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam tasnya, kemudian menyambar papan congklak serta bijinya―yang biasa ia mainkan dengan Sai―yang ia letakkan di atas lemari pakaiannya. Suigetsu keluar dari kamarnya, membanting pintunya, dan baru sadar akan telenovela favoritenya yang benar-benar tak ingin ia lewatkan. Suigetsu bimbang.

"Koibitooo~" teriaknya dengan nada manja ke arah dapur, "tolong rekam filmnya dong, aku mau buru buru."

"Mau kemana kau?" suara baritone dari arah dapur itu balas berteriak.

"Pergi, ke rumah temanku, tolong yaaa?" kata Suigetsu dengan nada yang dipanjang-panjangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siangmu?"

"Tidak masalah, itu bisa diatur." Sugietsu menggampangkan.

"Oh, tidak boleh. Kau harus makan dulu, aku sedang membuatkannya untukmu," sahut suara itu ketus.

Suigetsu menghela nafas panjang, bahunya turun, melirik sebentar ke arah televisi, kemudian beranjak ke arah dapur, menemui pemuda yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tinggal dengannya.

"Koi," Suigetsu memeluk pinggang pemuda yang sedang menggenggam pisau dan daun bawang di depannya, "tolong rekamkan, ya? Kau berjanji mau melakukan semuanya untukku kan?"

Genggaman pisau di tangan pemuda itu menegang, ia diam tak berbicara, menahan nafasnya.

Suigetsu menjulurkan lehernya dari belakang, bibirnya mengecup bibir pemuda di depannya. "Tolong ya?" pinta Suigetsu dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan. Kemudian ia terkikik merdu, dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya setelah mendengar gumaman mengiyakan dari pemuda di depannya.

"Suigetsu…" gumam pemuda itu, meneruskan acara mengiris daun bawangnya, dan dengan sengaja membuat jari telunjuknya teriris sampai mengeluarkan darah begitu saja. Perasaan cemburu yang selama ini menumpuk, sudah menggunung di dalam dadanya, dan rasanya ia tak kuat untuk tidak menitikkan setetes air mata kali ini. Membanting pisau ke lantai, pemuda itu keluar dari dapur dan merekam film kesukaan Suigetsu yang sedang berlangsung itu.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Suigetsu sampai dengan jelas ia berkata, 'Ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu! Aku berjanji akan melakukan semuanya untukmu! Apapun, demi kau!'

Suigetsu..

Racun yang telah mencemari otaknya, hingga rela dijadikan budak oleh Suigetsu. Ia pemuda yang kuat, pemuda yang tangguh. Namun di depan Suigetsu, semuanya hilang, dan ia hanya bisa menjadi seekor anjing yang tunduk pada majikannya. Pemuda itu menggeram, mengemut jarinya yang berdarah dengan sedikit rasa bawang sebagai cita rasa itu, berharap lukanya cepat sembuh.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Mengundang Suigetsu datang ke rumahnya. Itu hal yang tak pernah Sasuke lakukan selama ini. Biasanya ia hanya mengundang Sai ke rumahnya untuk main game-seru-tak-jelas yang Sai usulkan. Entah itu lomba mencabut rumput, lomba mencari keong racun(?), lomba meniup biji catur, dan permainan lainnya―yang membuat Sasuke terlihat OOC atau bahkan OOOC (Over Out Of Character)―saat Sasuke kesepian. Sasuke memang kadang terlihat OOC sangat ketika ia bersama Sai.

Sasuke jadi teringat kembali akan semua kenangan indahnya bersama Sai selama sekitar dua tahun lebih. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sembari menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang hampir keluar.

Kesal, Sasuke membanting Blackberrynya ke atas meja. Handphone itu terpantul dua kali sebelum terjatuh menabrak lantai. Ia merasa begitu bodoh, menyia-nyiakan Sai di saat-saat terakhirnya. Rasa ingin membunuh seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Sai mulai bergejolak dalam dadanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, memijat keningnya, dan pada saat itu juga, pintu rumahnya terbuka kasar.

Kepala dengan rambut putih menyembul dari luar, membuat Sasuke tersentak kecil dan menolehkan kepalanya. "Halooo Sasugay~ Kangen ya?"

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan, alih-alih ia beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil sebotol jus tomat dari dalam lemari esnya.

"Dasar, tak sopan ya," gerutu Suigetsu, nyelonong begitu saja, meletakkan ranselnya yang penuh di atas sofa lain yang berhadapan dengan sofa Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk jus tomatnya banyak-banyak, kemudian melempar sebotol jus tomat lainnya ke arah Suigetsu yang menangkapnya dengan tangkas.

"Hei, aku tak suka tomat tahu," kata Suigetsu, tapi ia tetap meminumnya.

Sasuke duduk, mengernyit ke arah ransel Suigetsu yang penuh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa melihat sampai seperti itu?" tanya Suigetsu, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa saja yang kau bawa?" Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka suara, balik bertanya.

"Er," Suigetsu memilin rambut putihnya, "itu papan congklak, baju, celana, piyama, pakaian dalam, handuk, sikat gigi, o-"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke memotong celotehan Suigetsu. "Kau pikir kau ingin menginap di hotel ya?"

Suigetsu menggeleng keras-keras. "Tentu saja bukan! Ini kan rumahmu, bukan hotel."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Untuk apa bawa piyama?" Sasuke kembali meneguk jus tomatnya.

"Untuk menginap," jawab Suigetsu polos.

Jus tomat yang hampir masuk ke tenggorokan Sasuke, tersembur keluar dan mengotori wajah manis Suigetsu.

"Kau.. dasar kurang ajar," gerutu Suigetsu yang shock, disembur jus tomat begitu. Ia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Sementara Sasuke yang hanya diam di tempat, mencoba untuk menahan tawa yang ingin keluar dan menggantinya dengan wajah stoic yang biasa ketika melihat wajah Suigetsu yang berlumuran jus tomat.

.

"Aaah! Tidak mau tahu! Sebagai ganti atas wajahku yang jadi bau tomat ini, kau harus menceritakan bagaimana pertama kali kau dan Sai bertemu, lalu bagaimana kalian bisa jadian, lalu saat ka-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan," potong Sasuke.

"Hee? Pelit!"

"Hn.."

"Kau ini. Cerita sedikit dong~" pinta Suigetsu sambil mengelap wajahnya yang baru di cuci. Kini mereka sudah berada di kamar Sasuke. Hanya berdua.

"Sudah kubilang, tak ada yang perlu diceritakan," tegas Sasuke.

"Tentu saja ada," kata Suigetsu, melempar handuknya dan mulai menuang biji congklak ke dalam papannya. "Kalau begitu, latar belakangmu deh. Orangtuamu, keluargamu, sauda-"

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Er," Suigetsu memutar bola matanya perlahan, "Tidak ada sih."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah." Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang, di seberang Suigetsu yang sedang merengut sebal sambil menata biji congklaknya.

"Pelit."

"Hn."

"Gaaah!" Suigetsu mengacak rambutnya sebal. "Ya sudah, ayo main."

Mereka bermain dalam diam, saling sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Memikirkan bagaimana cara memakan biji lawan sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun di bagian pikiran mereka yang lain, mereka memikirkan seseorang.

"Kau payah, Sasugay," timpal Suigetsu tiba-tiba, seraya meraup banyak biji congklak dari liang Sasuke. Memindahkannya ke lubangnya sendiri. Sasuke tidak berkomentar, hanya meneruskan permainannya sementara Suigetsu sibuk berceloteh. "Sai jauh lebih jago darimu, tahu? Dia tak akan membiarkan bijinya dimakan sebanyak itu olehku. Hei, kau licik sekali! Ah tidaaak! Bijiku dimakan!" Suigetsu berteriak ketika bijinya yang sudah menumpuk diraup oleh Sasuke yang hanya menyeringai kecil, merasa bangga.

"Talk less, do more," komentar Sasuke.

"Ah, itu sih kau saja yang memang pelit kata! Lagi pula itu iklan, bodoh!" balas Suigetsu, melempar-lempar biji congklaknya. "Sudah ah, aku jadi sebal kalau kalah!"

"Hn."

"Ada mainan lain tidak disini?" tanya Suigetsu, berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian Sasuke dan menggeratak isinya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke, berjalan ke arah Suigetsu, menutup pintu lemarinya agar tidak diacak-acak Suigetsu lebih jauh. Ia berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya, membiarkan Suigetsu mengekorinya di belakang.

"Bisa tidak sih jangan ngomong 'hn'? Sehariii saja. Telingaku bosan mendengarnya," rintih Suigetsu dengan nada yang terkesan seperti ingin menangis.

"Hn."

"S to the H to the I to the T!"

"Hn."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

"Hn."

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sasori pada rekan kerja di depannya.

"Panggil si Tobi itu saja lah," sahut Itachi, membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa abu-abunya.

"Ya sudah, panggil sana," perintah Sasori seenaknya.

"Hee, kau saja lah," bantah Itachi malas, mengambil sebungkus rokok dari balik jasnya.

"Ayolah, Itachi-koi-senpai-kakkoi, aku kan masih bau kencur," bujuk Sasori, dengan nada uke manja.

"Justru karena kau masih bau kencur, makanya kau harus banyak belajar," kata Itachi, menyalakan pemantik api kunonya, dan menyulutkan api ke rokoknya. "Telepon saja managernya."

"Aku tidak tahu nomor teleponnya."

"Ah ya sudahlah, pikirkan saja nanti," kata Itachi santai.

"Bilang saja kau juga tidak tahu cara menghubunginya kan?" Sasori menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Kalau aku tahu, untuk apa aku menyuruhmu?"

Sasori hanya menjawabnya dengan melempar pulpen yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke kepala Itachi, disahuti erangan keras dari Itachi.

.

.

Suigetsu menutup pintu kulkas dengan kakinya, karena saking banyaknya cemilan dan minuman yang ia bawa di tangannya. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Sasuke yang hampir tertidur di atas sofa. Lampu ruang tamu dimatikan agar suasana horror lebih terasa saat mereka menonton acara Tv tengah malam yang setiap malam ditonton Suigetsu, Dunia Lain.

"Hei, Sasuke, bangun kau," kata Suigetsu, menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke.

"Kau," kata Sasuke sambil menguap, "kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku kan menginap," jawab Suigetsu santai.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menginap?"

Suigetsu hanya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya yang sedikit berlepotan bumbu keripik kentang. Kemudian ia kembali memakan keripik kentangnya, menggonta-ganti channel Tv.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang tidak mempedulikannya, malah membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa dan tertidur beberapa menit kemudian. Kakinya yang panjang menjejak paha Suigetsu, tapi Suigetsu tak peduli.

Suigetsu bersendawa kencang ketika ia selesai meneguk sebotol jus tomat yang diambilnya dari kulkas Sasuke dengan seenaknya. Mau ditonton seribu kalipun, acara Tv itu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan bagi Suigetsu. Ia meletakkan botol kosongnya di atas meja, kemudian mengerling Sasuke yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

Berbagai pikiran mesum muncul di otaknya, tapi ia coba kurung pikiran itu sekuat mungkin. Alhasil, Suigetsu hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mupeng.

"Sai.." gumam Sasuke dalam igauannya. "K-kenapa?"

Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam mimpi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku beberapa hari ini? Kau darimana saja?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara tak jelas. Dalam cahaya Tv yang remang-remang, Suigetsu dapat melihat pelupuk Sasuke yang mulai memerah. "Kau masih ingat janjimu kan Sai?"

Muncul niat jahil di otak Suigetsu. Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya yang hangat kemudian berujar, "Aku masih ingat, sayang."

"Sai.." Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalari wajahnya. "Kita akan bersama selamanya kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangaaat mencintaimu," ujar Suigetsu sambil menahan tawa.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi lagi," sahut Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Suigetsu secara tidak sadar. Hampir seluruh nyawanya masih tertinggal di alam bawah sadarnya, sehingga ia menganggap bahwa yang ada di depannya itu adalah Sai.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, kita kan harus terus bersama selamanya," sahut Suigetsu, sedikit terkikik, memajukan kepalanya, menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke memberi respon baik, ia balas mencium bibir Suigetsu.

Sementara, tangan Suigetsu yang satu lagi mulai menyusup ke balik kaus Sasuke, meraba-raba isinya untuk mencari titik sensitif pemuda yang sedang dicumbunya itu. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tersadar ketika Suigetsu berhasil memainkan titik sensitifnya.

"Muigethu!" jerit Sasuke tidak jelas karena bibirnya menempel dengan Suigetsu.

"Hm?"

"Puah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bersenang-senang," jawab Suigetsu santai. Pupil violetnya yang berkilat menatap mata onyx Sasuke sedalam mungkin, memaksa mata itu agar tunduk padanya.

"He- ahh! Henti- engh! Suigetsu, sudahh~" desah Sasuke tertahan ketika tangan Suigetsu yang lain mulai menelusup ke dalam celana Sasuke.

"Kau ini, santai saja kenapa sih?" Suigetsu berdecak gemas sementara tangannya yang semula berada di balik kaus Sasuke, berusaha membuka kaus itu melewati kepala Sasuke.

"K-kau, kau mau memperkaos, eh, memperkosaku ya?" bentak Sasuke, berusaha menahan kausnya yang hampir meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke," bisik Suigetsu pelan, matanya menatap mata Sasuke dalam dan mantap. Kemudian ia memajukan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Sasuke kemudian berbisik seksi, "kau harus bersenang-senang sekali-sekali."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit merinding geli, merasakan jilatan di telinganya. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat sampai kelopak matanya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Kau itu terlalu kaku. Ssst." Suigetsu memindahkan bibirnya dari telinga ke bibir Sasuke, menjilat bibir yang tertutup rapat itu hingga akhirnya terbuka. Suigetsu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke, menyentuhkan lidahnya ke lidah Sasuke yang terasa kaku, memimipin lidah itu mengikuti lidahnya sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Suigetsu.

Sasuke bergerak tak nyaman di atas sofanya. Keningnya yang berkerut tak dapat diartikan maksudnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati pupil violet menyebalkan yang kini terlihat sangat dekat, sehingga ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya disana. Kaget karena ia tak pernah melihat wajah orang sedekat ini sebelumnya―kecuali Sai―, Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan mundur menjauhi Suigetsu.

Tangan kanannya memegangi mulutnya, sementara tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya. Keningnya masih berkerut. Dadanya naik-turun dan nafasnya sedikit terengah.

"S-sudah, aku mau tidur," kata Sasuke, mencoba memakai kausnya yang menggantung di leher.

"He?" Suigetsu menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke, mendorong bahunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Masa secepat itu sudah mau tidur?"

"M-masa segitu belum cukup?" tanya Sasuke sedikit gugup. Karena bila dengan Sai, hanya melakukan hal seperti barusan saja, wajah Sai sudah langsung memerah tak karuan.

"Tentu saja belum," sahut Suigetsu, mencengkram kuat lengan Sasuke yang berusaha berontak. Kemudian kembali menghantamkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ngh, puah!" Sasuke kembali melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa sih? Sebentar-sebentar lepas, menyebalkan kau," omel Suigetsu gemas, kemudian bibirnya turun ke leher Sasuke, menghisapnya pelan, kemudian menggigitnya.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak tak nyaman di bawah kuasa tangan Suigetsu.

Sementara Suigetsu sendiri lidahnya sudah bergerilya di tonjolan dada kiri Sasuke. Cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke mulai melemah. Tangan kanannya perlahan menelusuri dada Sasuke, kemudian memuntir titik sensitif itu.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas kini mencengkram rambut perak Suigetsu, menekannya sampai benar-benar menempel di dada Sasuke. Suigetsu senang, dalam hati ia berpikir, ternyata Sasuke tidak begitu susah untuk dikuasai.

Kepala perak itu turun lagi ke arah pusar, menjilatinya perlahan. Sasuke tak sanggup lagi menahan desahan yang sedari tadi tertahan di ujung bibirnya. Suara seksi itu terdengar semakin menggoda telinga Suigetsu. Tangan Suigetsu yang sedari tadi menahan tangan pucat Sasuke, kini bergerak perlahan, melepas celana Sasuke. Sementara, Sasuke langsung mengalungkan lengannya yang baru bebas ke leher Suigetsu.

Lidah Suigetsu bergerak semakin nakal saat turun ke bawah. Kedua tangannya kini tengah sibuk melemparkan kedua celana Sasuke ke sembarang tempat. Lidah itu kini bergerak liar di pangkal kemaluan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak, membasahi bulu-bulu halus di sekitarnya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke ikut terbuai dalam perangkap muslihat(?) Suigetsu.

Desahan dan rintihan Sasuke masih terus meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, membahana di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan saksi bisu atas perbuatan mereka. Hanya berpenerangan cahaya Tv, lidah Suigetsu yang terjulur panjang bergerak naik ke atas, mengecup ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan pra-sperma dengan bibirnya.

Merasa celananya mulai sempit, Suigetsu membuka celananya sendiri dan kemudian celana dalamnya tanpa melepaskan ujung lidahnya dari ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Menampilkan kejantanan yang warnanya sedikit kecoklatan dan terlihat belang bila disandingkan dengan perutnya.

"Ngh! Ah, S-Suiget, ahh! Aku mau kelua-aash! Lepas!" desah Sasuke, tak tahan akan perlakuan lidah Suigetsu yang menahan spermanya yang sudah sampai di ujung dan ingin keluar.

Suigetsu hanya menyeringai jahil, ia juga sudah merasakan dorongan kuat dari dalam kejantanan Sasuke.

"S-Suigetsu, please," pinta Sasuke―yang kedengaran sangat tak lazim ketika ia mengucapkannya―seraya mencengkram kepala Suigetsu lebih kencang. Suigetsu memasukkan seluruh kejantanan yang sudah sangat menegang itu ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian dengan perlahan ia melepaskan lidahnya, membiarkan cairan putih kental yang rasanya manis-kecut itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Suigetsu melepaskan kulumannya, menelan seluruh cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Namun sedetik kemudian, cairan itu kembali terlepas dari tubuh Sasuke, membasahi kejantanan dan perutnya sendiri.

Salah satu ujung bibir Suigetsu terangkat ke atas, dan salah satu gigi tajamnya terlihat. Ia menjilat ujung bibirnya kemudian berujar, "Kita lihat, masih seberapa banyak yang bisa kau keluarkan, Sasuke. Lets the game begin!"

Sasuke hanya terengah, nafasnya memburu dan tak teratur. Darah hangat mengalir cepat di dalam tubuhnya, naik ke kepala dan membuat wajah serta tubuhnya memerah. Matanya terpejam, bulir keringat mengalir di keningnya. Nampaknya Suigetsu hanya memberi jeda sebentar, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan lubangnya basah.

Pemuda berambut raven yang rambutnya kini sudah berantakan itu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian sedikit mundur untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan sofa. Ia melihat kepala perak Suigetsu sudah berada di antara kedua kakinya. Lidahnya yang terjulur menjilati lubangnya dengan liar. Sasuke yang sudah pasrah saja, membaringkan kepalanya lagi dan menutup matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian…

"Argh‼ Suigetsu! Apa yang kau, argh! Sakit, baka!" jerit Sasuke ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk lubangnya yang tak pernah dijamah siapapun.

"Nanti juga kau akan keenakan seperti tadi," balas Suigetsu, menyeringai. Dua jarinya yang sudah dilumuri cairan cinta(?) Sasuke sedang bermain di dalam lubangnya, membuat gerakan zig-zag untuk memperlebar lubang yang tak elastis itu.

Tangannya yang satu lagi sedang memanjakan miliknya sendiri yang sudah menegang. Lidahnya terus menjilati bibirnya sendiri karena tidak sabar.

Sasuke terus bergerak tak nyaman menahan sakit sambil sesekali berteriak. Lubangnya yang sempit terasa terkoyak ketika Suigetsu memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga. Ketiga jari itu berusaha menerobos masuk lebih dalam, mencari titik sensitif lainnya yang terdapat dalam tubuh Sasuke. Perih. Sungguh perih.

Mata Suigetsu membulat lebar saat ia melihat Sasuke menggeliat tertahan, menandakan kalau ia telah menyentuh titik sensitif itu. Suigetsu menyentuh titik itu lagi dan lagi, mengubah teriakan lembut Sasuke kembali menjadi desahan penuh nikmat.

Suigetsu menarik ketiga jarinya keluar, kemudian melumuri kejantanannya sendiri dengan cairan yang masih tersisa di perut Sasuke. Baru sempat Sasuke bernafas lega, ia kembali menjerit saat Suigetsu mengangkat kedua kakinya, menaruhnya di atas pundaknya sendiri, kemudian memaksakan kejantanannya memasuki lubang sempitnya.

"Ah, sempit sekali!" dengus Suigetsu yang terus mendorong tubuhnya agar kejantanannya bisa masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Argh! S-sakit! S-sudahlah! Aku sudah tidak ku-aaargh! Perih!" rintih Sasuke. Setetes air mata hampir keluar dari matanya.

"Tahan seben…tar! Sedi…kit la…gi!" sahut Suigetsu. Keringat di dahinya meluncur cepat membasahi pipi dan dagunya. Secara refleks, tangan kirinya yang tak ada kerjaan, menghampiri kejantanann Sasuke kemudian menghiburnya(?). Ia meremasnya, kemudian menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan tempo cepat.

Desahan merdu Sasuke membahana sekali lagi. Kali ini disusul dengan desahan Suigetsu yang tak kalah merdunya ketika ia sudah berhasil memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke, kemudian bergerak maju mundur tanpa peringatan, menumbuk kelenjar prostat dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mendengarkan paduan suara mereka itu dengan tatapan cemburu iri yang luar biasa. Badannya bergetar seperti pecandu yang sedang benar-benar "butuh". Nama "Sui" terus meluncur tanpa suara dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Ia mencengkram sebuah pisau sangat erat sampai darah dari telapak tangannya mengucur keluar. Sama dengan pipinya yang baru saja ia gores dengan pisau itu, mengucurkan darah segar yang kini bercampur dengan air matanya. Kebiasaannya melukai diri sendiri ketika sedang merasa marah itu masih tidak bisa dihilangkannya sampai saat ini.

.

.

"Ohayo! Selamat pagi! Good morning! Gutten mor-aw!"

"Ohayo minna!" seru Deidara riang setelah sebelumnya ia menjitak kepala Tobi. "Bertemu lagi dengan kami, Deidara dan-"

"Tobi anak baik! Yay!"

"Dalam acara Happy Cooking, un!"

"WAW! DEIDARA MANIS SEKALI!"

"CUT!" teriak sutradara kesal ketika mendengar teriakan orang tak bertanggung jawab yang merusak acaranya.

Deidara yang merasa namanya dipanggil, langsung menoleh dan mendapati dua wajah dengan tatapan mupeng yang tak asing lagi di matanya sedang mengarah padanya.

"S-sasori! Itachi!" seru Deidara kaget dengan semburat halus di pipinya.

Kedua pria yang kini diberikan deathglare oleh Masashi Kishimoto―sang sutradara―hanya melongo sambil menatap Deidara dari atas ke bawah. Deidara memang tampak lebih manis dengan rambut blonde setengah hatinya yang diikat miring ke samping. Kemeja biru mudanya yang berbahan tipis membuat kaus dalamnya terlihat jelas. Lengan panjangnya digulung sampai batas siku. Rok putihnya pendek sampai batas lu- ups, no transgender please. Oke ulang. Ia memakai celana putih selutut yang berbahan kaku. Sepatu ketsnya yang juga berwarna putih menambah ketidak-cocokan kostum yang ia gunakan dalam acara masak seperti ini. Mungkin ibu-ibu di rumah yang ingin mencatat resep masakan baru, akan lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan Deidara memasak dengan senyumnya yang menawan ketimbang mencatat atau mengingat resep di otak mereka.

"Hei kalian! Apa-apaan berteriak seenaknya begitu saat pengambilan gambar berlangsung, hah?" omel Kishimoto. "Ini sudah take yang ke 5 untuk pagi ini tahu! Untung saja acara ini tidak live!"

Sementara itu, yang diberi deathglare hanya cengengesan sambil kedip-kedip genit ke arah Deidara tanpa mempedulikan Kishimoto yang sudah nyerocos sepanjang kali Cisadane.

"Hei hei! Kalian mengganggu saja tahu! Pergi sana!" usir Kishimoto kejam. Sambil mendorong dua bocah detektif itu ke arah pintu keluar. "Beberapa jam lagi acara ini tayang tahu!"

"He?" sahut Itachi tak jelas yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya seenak jidat sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" teriak Kishimoto kesal, kemudian berkacak pinggang. Sombong. "Kau yang siapa! Mau apa datang kemari? Saya Masashi Kishimoto! Sutradara disini!"

"Masashi Kishimoto?" ulang Sasori. "Ah, maafkan kami, Kishimoto-san!" lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badan, kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya untuk dipamerkan, lalu melanjutkan dengan tegas, "Saya Sasori, detektif kepolisian yang ingin meminjam aktor anda sebentar."

"Eh, itu apaan?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mini album yang berisi gambar-gambar Animal Kaisar yang dipegang Sasori.

Sasori yang asal mengeluarkan saja langsung gelagapan ketika ia melihat bahwa yang dipegangnya bukan tanda pengenalnya. "E-eh? Bukan ini! Aduh tertukar, dimana ya? Wah, ketinggalan di ruanganmu, Itachi!"

"Ah sudahlah," tukas Itachi, mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya. "Kami dari kepolisian ingin menangkap Tobi karena kasus pembunuhan dan pemutilasian."

"A-"

"Eh baka, mana ada pemutilasian. Ada juga kasus mutilasi, gak pake 'pe-'!" potong Sasori sebelum Kishimoto membuka suara.

"Ah sama saja, intinya sama-sama memotong-motong korban kan?" sergah Itachi ngotot.

"He-"

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimanapun juga kau harus mengikuti **Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan**! Mutilasi dan pemutilasian itu berbeda!"

"Ka-!"

"KELUAR KALIAN‼" seru Kishimoto murka.

"E-eh?" Keduanya menatap Kishimoto dengan tatapan ampun-bang yang tak ampuh. "K-kami dari kepolisian loh?"

"Persetan dengan kepolisian! Masa bodo! Pokoknya shootingnya harus selesai sebentar lagi! Setelah itu terserah kalian!" bentak Kishimoto benar-benar geram.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! KELUAR!"

.

"Deidara, shampoomu masih yang dulu ya," kata Itachi sambil menciumi rambut Deidara.

"Hmm, pelembut pakaianmu juga masih sama ya," kata Sasori tak mau kalah, menciumi kemeja Deidara.

"Tanganmu masih selembut dulu, tak berubah," goda Itachi, mengecup tangan Deidara.

"Wah, sabun cuci mukamu juga masih sama ya. Pipimu masih selembut dulu." Sasori membelai pipi Deidara. Mereka berdua seakan-akan lupa pada status 'berpacaran' mereka begitu melihat Deidara.

"Un, bisakah kalian berhenti menggerayangiku, un?" tanya Deidara, menarik tangannya kemudian mundur dari jangkauan kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Oh ya, pacarmu sekarang siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"T-tidak ada, aku single, un," jawab Deidara ragu.

"Wah, kalau begitu kebetul-" Sasori tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pacar kalian sendiri siapa, un?" tanya Deidara balik.

"Pacarku," kata Itachi dan Sasori bersamaan, kemudian mereka saling pandang, lalu saling menunjuk dan berujar, "dia."

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalian ini, sudah dua tahun tapi masih tetap aneh, un!" katanya pada kedua mantan kekasihnya. Deidara memang dulunya seorang playbo- err, playbishie yang menjadi incaran banyak pria gay di klub malam khusus para gay. Ia sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan karma ketika bertemu dengan pemuda tampan berambut putih dengan pupil violet yang memikat. Tahu kan siapa yang dimaksud?

Deidara melenggang pergi ke ruang ganti, meninggalkan mereka yang telah menunggu selama 3 jam begitu saja.

"Itachi, kau genit sekali!" kata Sasori kesal.

"Heh, kau pikir kau tidak genit ya?" balas Itachi sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Aku malas punya seme genit sepertimu!"

"Lalu? Mau putus? Ya sudah putus saja," sahut Itachi menantang. Diam-diam ia takut Sasori berkata 'Oke, kita putus.'

"Eh, jangan dooong!" Sasori langsung memeluk lengan Itachi, lupa kalau mereka sedang berada di lokasi shooting dan bisa menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hei, jangan peluk-peluk!" bisik Itachi, memperhatikan sekitarnya. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan seketika. "Banyak orang tahu!"

"Ah iya." Sasori melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau ingat tujuan kita kemari kan?" tanya Sasori mengingatkan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, sementara tangannya mengodok-odok saku jasnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia lempar.

"Hampir saja aku lupa," kata Itachi, menepuk jidatnya sendiri kemudian melenggang pergi sebelum Sasori melemparinya dengan sesuatu, seperti biasa.

.

.

"Tobi tidak mungkin membunuh! Tobi kan anak baik! Bukan anak pembunuh!" teriak Tobi nyaring di dalam ruang interogasi yang berpenerangan seadanya. Itachi langsung pulang ke rumahnya untuk menunggu Sasuke pulang dari sekolahnya, meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat itu.

Ya, hanya ada Tobi dan Sasori. Berdua. Remang-remang. Dalam ruangan tertutup. Nah, para fujodanshi, apa yang ada di pikiran anda? Oke, abaikan.

"Tapi ada saksi yang melihatmu meletakkan mayat Sai di belakang sekolahan," kata Sasori dengan raut muka tak percaya kalau pembunuh sadis itu tingkah dan suaranya seautis ini. "Bapak kantin sekolah juga bilang kalau ia menerima botol ini dari kau," lanjutnya, menunjuk salah satu dari ketiga botol yang ada di atas meja.

"Tapi Tobi tidak membunuh! Tobi anak baik tidak akan berani membunuh!" rengek Tobi.

"Kau ditahan," kata Sasori tegas. "Nanti sore kami akan membawa saksi untuk memperkuat bukti kalau kau pembunuh Sai."

"Tobi tidak mau ditahan! Tobi harus shooting nanti sore!" isak Tobi kencang saat Sasori mulai menggeratak isi tasnya. "Jangan! Itu dompet Tobi! Ah, kembalikan handphone Tobi! Jangan ambil! Aaa! Itu lolipop terakhir Tobi!"

"Hei, apa ini?" tanya Sasori, menatap handycam yang baru ia keluarkan dari dalam tas Tobi.

"Kembalikan handycam Tobi!" Tobi menggapai-gapai kosong dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Sia-sia, tapi Tobi berharap akan ada hasilnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau menyimpan benda elektronik seperti ini juga ya," kata Sasori sedikit curiga. "Kukira yang ada di dalam tasmu hanya Lolita dan Lolita saja."

"Tolong! Ada pencuri yang mengacak-acak tas Tobi!" teriak Tobi tak jelas di balik topengnya.

"Percuma saja, Tobi. Ruangan ini kedap suara. Lagipula kan ini kantor polisi, mana ada orang yang mencuri di kantor polisi," tukas Sasori sedikit jengkel, mulai mengotak-atik isi handycam yang isinya kebanyakan iklan permen Lolita. _Aku tidak yakin kalau Sasuke akan percaya nantinya kalau pembunuh Sai itu orang yang autis seperti ini_, batinnya.

"Lepaskan Tobi! Tobi tidak membunuh orang! Apalagi orang yang tidak Tobi kenal!" teriak Tobi makin kencang.

"Tenang saja," kata Sasori, pandangannya masih melekat pada handycam di tangannya. "Kau akan dilepaskan kalau saksi kami keliru. Aku juga tidak percaya sih kalau kau itu seorang, err, pembunuh."

"Tuh kan! Tobi memang anak baik! Ayo lepaskan Tobi! Tempat ini membuat Tobi gatal-gatal! Aaa! Jangan buka-buka privasi Tobi! Kembalikan handycamnya! Itu barang pribadi!"

"Tobi, bisakah kau berhenti berteri- OHMAYGOSH! APA INI?" Sekarang giliran Sasori yang menjerit. "Hahaha, aku tak percaya kau menyimpan video dewasa seperti ini!"

"Sialan! Jangan lihat! Ayo kembalikan!" bentak Tobi galak.

"E-eh?" Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya melihat perubahan sikap Tobi. "M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah cepat kembalikan!"

"Hei, ini barang bukti!" salak Sasori, menatap Tobi dengan kejam. "Kenapa sih kau tak mencoba untuk diam saja, hah? Ada apa memangnya dalam handycam ini? Ada sesuatu yang tak boleh kulihat? Disini sudah tak ada lagi yang namanya privasi! Apalagi untuk seorang pelaku kriminal! Seharusnya kau juga terkena undang-undang pornografi karena video ini, tahu!"

Tobi diam dengan gelisah. Mata Sasori kembali pada layar handycam. Rekaman video itu tidak begitu jelas, gambarnya pecah karena di-zoom. Selain itu, gambarnya terhalangi oleh sesuatu di bagian atasnya. Ditambah, kamera itu seperti bergetar dan bergoyang-goyang. Sasori menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat siapa pemeran dalam adegan panas di depannya yang wajahnya tampak tak begitu asing.

Sasori lengah, saking seriusnya pada video di depannya, ia tak melihat Tobi yang sudah menggapai handphonenya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol ke depan. Ia mengetik beberapa kata dalam pesan singkat, kemudian mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

Hening menyesap selama kira-kira 10 menit ke depan. Hanya desahan-desahan dari dalam video itu saja yang meramaikan suasana.

Mata Sasori melotot saat akhirnya ia menyadari siapa kedua pemeran dalam video itu. Mulutnya menganga ketika suasana dalam video itu berubah. Si pemuda yang tadinya ada di posisi "seme", kini memegang pisau dan menancapkannya di salah satu bagian tubuh mangsanya. Pemuda yang berada di posisi "uke" adalah korban yang kasusnya sedang diselidiki, Sai. Dan pemuda yang satunya lagi adalah…

BRAK!

Sasori menoleh ke arah pintu yang seharusnya terkunci. Seorang pelajar berseragam khusus, kemeja ungu tua kotak-kotak dan bawahan cream, masuk dengan menggendong tas di belakangnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah kunci inggris.

"Kau…" kata Sasori, kaget. Handycam di tangannya jatuh.

"Hai," sapa pemuda itu, menyeringai.

"Kau… ternyata kau ya… topengmu memang benar-benar sempurna. Tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Kau salah karena masuk ke kandang singa seperti ini," balas Sasori, ada getaran dalam suaranya.

"Wah, kau sudah tahu terlalu banyak ya?" sahut pemuda itu, maju ke depan mendekati Sasori, menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Bagaimana ya? Aku jadi kasihan, kau bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi kalau kau tak mengetahui sebanyak ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori, sedikit takut melihat pemuda di depannya.

Tobi hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan kagum, bisa datang dalam waktu singkat saat Tobi memberinya kabar.

"Aku bukannya masuk ke kandang singa, karena akulah singa yang sedang mencari mangsa di lubang kelinci," kata pemuda itu menyombong.

"D-diam kau!" Sasori mundur, bergerak mengambil borgol lainnya di atas meja. "Kau di tahan!" Sasori berusaha mencantolkan borgol di tangan pemuda itu.

"Ups!" Pemuda itu menghindar. "Tidak segampang itu, sayang."

"_Disgusting_!"

"Oh? Apanya yang _disgusting_?" seringai pemuda itu melebar. "Bukannya kau suka padaku?"

"Suka? Tak akan! Kau manusia menjijikan!" Sasori menghantamkan lengan kanannya ke bagian kanan kepala pemuda itu. Tapi dengan tangkas, ditangkapnya lengan Sasori, dan diputar ke belakang.

"Benarkah? Bukankah aku tampan?" Pemuda yang kini berdiri di belakang Sasori kini mengunci lehernya dengan kunci inggris di tangannya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mencengkram kedua tangan Sasori kuat-kuat.

"Lepaskan!" Sasori berontak, tapi tidak bisa karena lawannya terlalu kuat.

"Ssst." Pemuda itu mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Sasori, membuat Sasori bergidik. Ia menjilatnya, kemudian menggigitnya.

"ARGH!" jerit Sasori, menahan sakit saat pemuda itu menggigit lehernya.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kecupan mesranya, menjilat darah di leher Sasori yang masih tersisa, kemudian menyesap cairan kental berwarma merah pekat itu dengan nikmat. "Ahh, darahmu terasa begitu menyenangkan!"

"Berisik! Ah, lepaskan! Vampire gila, psikopat!" seru Sasori brutal, sementara ia masih meliuk-liukkan badannya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan (?) sang pelaku.

"Aduh, kau yang berisik tahu," bisik pemuda itu lembut, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan kunciannya, kemudian memukul tengkuk Sasori dengan kunci inggris yang dipegangnya sebelum Sasori sempat menoleh. Bocah berambut merah bata itu ambruk begitu saja. Sebenarnya, tak perlu memakai kunci inggris untuk melumpuhkan Sasori, si pelaku hanya bermaksud untuk bergaya agar terlihat keren di depan Tobi.

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan Sasori yang sudah pingsan, kemudian menyeret bagian belakang kerah bajunya, menyeretnya seperti seonggok sampah. Ia berjalan, dengan tenang menginjak handycam itu hingga remuk, kemudian melirik Tobi untuk pertama kalinya, mengulurkan tangannya, sambil berkata, "Ayo kita pulang, Tobi."

.

.

* * *

A/N: Gimana lemonadenya? Asam? Manis? Tawar? *apadeh*

Harap maklum kalo lemonadenya gaje, saya bikinnya penuh perjuangan dan saat itu saya lupa gimana cara mendeskripsikan orang bercinta ; A ; *curhat*

Maaf juga apdetnya lama orz

Ada kritik? Saran? Curhatan? Pendapat? Komentar? Like or dislike? Silahkan tuangkan di kotak review :)

Makasih buat yang udah review chap.4 orz. review lagi?


End file.
